por mi cuenta
by dorobo no sagishi
Summary: Nami se va de la tripulacion por una pelea con su capitan, se jura a si misma hacerse mas fuerte para poder vencerlo, y conseguira su propia tripulacion para lograrlo
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas de nuevo nakamas, esta vez me encuentro publicando esta historia como parte de cierto proyecto, esta vez se centrara mas en Nami, quisiera darle importancia y que mejor manera que con esto, en la historia habrá varias parejas, no tendre una especifica para Nami, únicamente para Robin y Sanji, la historia se centra después de que Luffy y los demás se reencuentras luego de Dressroa, espero que les guste y debes en cuando mi alter ego –la mendiga mocosa molesta de Dorobo-**

 **Do:a quien llamas mocosa¡? Soy mayor que tu**

 **Si si, como digas, a propósito Hanasho sempai podría poner algunas cosas de la historia en este fic? Claro, sin llegar a plagiarlo completamente como "alguien" :v**

 **ya dicho esto comenzamos con la historia.**

 **POR MI CUENTA**

 **Cap 1:prologo**

Las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas perdiéndose lentamente, te miraba fijamente esperando, rogando, suplicando que cambiases de opinión y dijeras que me quedara, que me perdonases como tantas veces habias hecho, pero esta vez era diferente, había decisión en tus ojos, una decisión que jamas había visto, me mirabas con odio esperando el momento de que me fuera de tu lado, que abandonara a mi familia que eran ustedes, ¡¿Por qué¡? Esto había sido solo una pelea insignificante, te miraba aun, con arrepentimiento en mis ojos, pero solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable

-¿y bien?-me preguntaste, con esa voz cargada de odio, de rencor.. de decepción, baje mi mirada, ya no quería que me vieses llorar, la decisión estaba tomada, todos nos miraban con sorpresa, tu jamas hubieses hecho algo asi, puse mi mejor sonrisa forzada, si bien ya no estaría contigo, iria por mi cuenta, ya lo veras

-a la orden, capitán- dije con la voz temblorosa, apunto de romper en llanto-desembarcare en seguida

Sanji intento detenerme, pero se detuvo al sentir como emanabas haki hacia el, comprendio enseguida que esto había terminado, que ya no me querias ahí, mire de reojo a todos, no quería despedirme, quería mentirme a mi misma de que era solo una pesadilla

-Nami-Chopper se me acerco con los ojos húmedos, apunto de llorar

-gomene Chopper, ya no hay nada que hacer, es todo-dije con un hilo de voz, seguido de eso me marche hacia mi camarote

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Todos me veian con pena, estaba ya en un barco de emergencia, una pequeña canoa que me recordó al que manejaban tu y Zoro cuando los conoci, tome mis cosas y las situe en el pequeño bote, me observabas atentamente, con la sombra del mugiwara cubriéndote los ojos.

-Nami-ya no quería que me hirieras mas, ya no, te mire con rencor y furia, y al parecer fue suficiente para hacer callarte a lo que dirias mas tarde, me situe en el bote y los mire a todos, seria probablemente la ultima vez que los veria, amenos que…

-minna..-pronuncie lo suficiente para que me escucharan todos,levantaste tu rostro y te mire, estabas sorprendido, quizá esperabas que dijera que me quedaría,pero no, ahora lo único que siento por ti, Monkey D. Luffy es odio.

-nos volveremos a ver-dije sonriendo, claro que nos veriamos, pero de distinta forma, reuniré a mi propia tripulación, sere muy fuerte, se los prometo chicos, cuando los vea denuevo, ya no sere la misma Nami dependiente de ustedes.

Les sonrio a todos y comienzo mi viaje, no mirare atrás, vere siempre hacia adelante.

Fin del POV

La tripulación entera miro al capitán en cuanto el pequeño navio se perdió de vista, estaba consternado, apagado, triste

-y ahora que? Ya hiciste que se fuera-dijo el segundo al mando, esto se le había salido de las manos al capitán de los mugiwara, sin embargo sin navegante no podrían seguir, algo debían hacer, el capitán los miro a todos, se podía notar la tristeza en su mirada

-seguiremos adelante, habrá que encontrar un nuevo navegante-

-no habrá nadie como Nami-san-menciono el cocinero viendo el horizonte por donde se había perdido el pequeño barco

-peo hay que seguir-el capitán estaba al borde de las lagrimas,pero debía ser fuerte, la había cagado, y mucho, pero debía continuar, con o sin Nami, y asi comenzó a caminar devuelta al sunny

-ya lo oyeron-dijo el espadachín,el cual,seguido por los demás,se encaminaron hacia el sunny

Meses despues

En una isla poco habitada del nuevo mundo se encontraba un joven, aparentemente de 18 años con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, peinado hacia atrás con ojos y cabello grisáceo y unos anteojos rojos, se encontraba siendo perseguido por tres sujetos vestidos de marines quienes lo acorralaban rápidamente

-mierda-musito el joven al entrar en un callejón sin salida, los sujetos se acercaron a el cargando sus espadas, el joven cerro los ojos esperando su final, cuando los tres sujetos calleron al suelo tras ser electrocutados, el muchacho veía esto con sorpresa, tras percatarse de quien lo había hecho dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-quien eres¡?-

La persona se acerco a el.

-mi nombre es Nami, busco nakamas para formar mi tripulación, escuche buenos rumores sobre ti en una isla cercana-le dijo sonriendo

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Ohaio minna san, disculpenme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, sin embargo fue por buenas razones

Do:no le crean, es una irresponsable

Te callas mendiga mocosa¡

Do:me callo cuando quiero,mejor ve con la historia de una jodida vez quieres?

Jodete, como sea, minna les presento la segunda parte de _por mi cuenta_

 **Cap 2:nuevos piratas en el nuevo mundo**

Había pasado ya un año y medio desde que su navegante se había ido de su lado, el joven pirata Monkey D. Luffy llevaba ya un año y medio viajando sin navegante, Franky había construido un radar para advertir las tormentas y Robin ayudaba con el curso del barco, sin embargo todos sabían que algo faltaba, algo importante en el Sunny, y era su navegante, el joven capitán se encontraba en esos momentos en el mascaron del Sunny, viendo las olas chocar contra el barco, mirando hacia el orizonte y preguntándose que había sido de aquella mujer que juro proteger, su vista bajo hasta sus manos, en donde se depositaba el sombrero de paja, recordó las veces en las que ella le había reparado las aberturas, el lazo que le habia dado para que no se le cayese al pelear, las veces en las que su tesoro estuvo en la cabeza de su navegante, sonrio amargamente al recordar la manera en la que el se había enfadado absurdamente con ella al terminar de pelear contra Big mom, si nunca se hubieran separado al atacar a la yonkou jamas habría pasado esos dieciocho meses sin la akage, dio un pequeño suspiro y se coloco el sombrero en la cabeza, se levanto de su lugar y dio un salto hacia la proa del barco, donde se encontraban Zoro y Robin, les saludo con una sonrisa leve y se dirigio hacia su camarote, una vez ahí se tumbo en la cama mientras pensaba en los errores que cometio para hacer que su navegante se fuera, se mantuvo un rato asi hasta que callo dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una tarde soleada cerca del archipiélago Sabaody, un barco de gran tamaño con el mascaron de un dragon con los colores gris y rojo adornándolo, y una bandera pirata, la cual tenia una calavera sacando la lengua y haciendo un giño de ojo se detenia en un puerto cercano para cargar probiciones y prepararse para zarpar una vez que su log pose fuera cargado por completo, varios piratas bajaron del navio dirijiendose hacia los puestos y bares para obtener sus viveres, del barco también salio una joven de veintiun años de edad, son el cabello anaranjado amarrado en una coleta alta, vestia una gabardina azul rey con jeans azul claro, un cinto rojo en la cintura y atado a el una pequeña daga, la joven bajo también acompañana de un hombre de unos veintitantos años de cabello grisáceo y anteojos, quien llevaba un chaleco negro abierto, pantalones a juego y un cinto rojo en la cintura, detrás de ellos una joven de veinte años con una camiseta amarilla con el logo parecido a los piratas heat, guantes negros, jeans azules y un moño amarillo en la parte derecha de su cabello, los tres piratas altocar tierra se dirijeron al primer bar que encontraron, pidiendo una botella de sake en el mismo y comenzando a beber, se dispusieron a hablar acerca de su próximo destino

-y bien, aun no nos dices que destino tenemos, Nami-menciono el joven de cabellos grisáceos

-acaso importa? No veo porque tener un rumbo, según sabia hibamos en busca de los piratas Heat-respondio la joven del moño

-vamos en busca de Law, para pedirle un favor, el ultimo sitio donde lo vieron fue en la isla Dressrosa, ahí es nuestro destino por el momento, según se, lograron reconstruirla luego de que Doflemingo fuera derrotado, asi que no tendremos problemas en ir a pedirle un favor al rey Riku no es asi?-respondio la capitana bebiendo un sorbo de sake

-en ese caso, nos tomaran unos días en llegar-contesto el segundo al mando, bebiendo también

-podriamos poner de excusa una visita política, después de todo Vivi-san viene con nosotros-respondio la joven de los guantes al recordar que la princesa de Arabaste se encontraba en su tripulación

-quiza, pero Vivi renuncio temporalmente al poder recuerdan? Eso ya debio de haber llegado a oídos de los demás reinos del grand line y el nuevo mundo-esta vez la akage cerro los puños fuertemente-creo que deberemos usar la excusa de los mugiwaras-dijo resignada

-si tu lo ves asi, después de todo fue Mugiwara no Luffy quien salvo Dressrosa-menciono el peligris

-creo que es hora de irnos, se preocparan por nosotros-menciono la capitana dirijiendose a la barra para pagar e irse, mientras sus dos subordinados siguieron una conversación

-aun le afecta utilizar esa excusa no es asi?-pregunto la joven del moño

-supongo que aun no supera lo imbécil que fue su ex capitán con ella, después de todo un error lo comete cualquiera-dijo el chico de los anteojos

-Hanasho, Angel, nos vamos¡-grito la capitana desde la barra, ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a seguir a su capitana, una vez en su barco saludaron a Vivi, quien se encontraba en su camarote y comenzaron a trazar la ruta que usarían para llegar a Dressrosa, una vez acabado esto, fueron a la cocina donde el cocinero, un joven peliazul de unos diecinueve años los esperaba ya con la comida lista, durante la comida todos se la pasaron armando alboroto, entre risas y peleas pequeñas inmediatamente calmadas por el carácter de la capitana salieron a cubierta, en donde llego el pájaro con el periódico, y después de una rabieta por parte de la akage diciendo que era demasiado caro, vieron las nuevas noticias

-valla, miren esto-dijo sonriendo la akage al ver la primera plana, donde se encontraban su foto, la de sus cuatro nakamas y sus recompensas

-ya era tiempo, quien diría que hasta ahora la marina se digno a ponernos recompensas- menciono el joven cocinero

-bien que te lo esperabas no Senket?-menciono burlon el peligris,leyendo las recompensas

 _Dorobo Neko Nami-250.000.00_

 _Akuma no Otoko Angel-200.000.00_

 _Tamashi ni Ai Hanasho-190.000.00_

 _Umi no Ojo Vivi Nefertari-180.000.00_

 _Ai no Hi Senket-170.000.00_

-al parecer por fin nos reconocen-dijo sonriendo la akage, doblo el periódico y lo dejo en cubierta, para luego dirijirse a su camarote con una sonrisa en su rostro

-les dije que saldría adelante-susurro para si misma entrando en su camarote para dormir-

mientras tanto en el Sunny, en plena cubierta todos los mugiwaras llamaban al capitán, este luego de unos minutos se hizo presente junto a sus nakamas, quienes le dieron a leer el periódico, el cual miro atonito mientras leia la primera plana

 _en estos últimos diesiocho meses se ha dado a conocer esta nueva banta de piratas nombrados Umi no Akumo, por la marina, que tienen como capitana a la ex navegante de la banda de piratas Mugiwara, no se sabe bien el porque de esto, sin embargo con el mismo nombre de la banda se puede dar a enter el poder de estos piratas, ya que en tan corto tiempo han logrado llegar al nuevo mundo, siendo nombrada la única banda de piratas cuyos tripulantes son supernovas._

el capitán miro unos segundos mas el periódico para luego dar una sonrisa amarga y tirarlo al suelo, miro a sus tripulantes y con media sonrisa musito

-parece que cumplio su promesa-menciono, dándose media vuelta y llendo denuevo a su camarote, donde destrozo todo lo que vio a su alcanze

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _Bueno, ya después de tanto vengo a presentarme y a recibir, genkidamas, kame hame has o cualquier ataque que quieran lanzarme… si quieren saber que significan los nombres en apones de aquí… ¡BUSQUEN! Sin mas que agregar aparte de: te diste cuenta cuales personajes están aquí Hanasho? :p_

 _Me despido, actualizare cada semana, almenos dos veces, ya que porfin estoy libre,_

 _Ja ne_

 _Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todos, heme aquí reportando un nuevo capitulo después de eternidad y media, lo lamento en verdad el caso es que en verdada se me ha dificultado el escribir o ir al ciber últimamente*es pobre y no tiene computadora* asi que amenazas, tomatazos, etc son bienvenidos, sin mas, heme aquí presentando el capitulo 3 de esta historia, por cierto, Hanasho-sempai, no estare activa en FB últimamente, por motivo de lo que te platique del descocimiento :v toy mas grave de lo que crei, pero ya estoy cuidada por varias personas :3 asi que tranquila que estoy mejor, sin mas aquí el capitulo**

 **REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

 **Había pasado una semana desde que los integrantes del sunny habían visto la noticia hacerca de su ex-nakama en el periódico, su rumbo se había desviado, dirijiendose ahora al paradero del capitán de los piratas heat, en espera de que les pudiese brindar información sobre la akage,el joven capitán no había hablado sobre el tema, sin embargo todos sabían lo afectado que estaba, sus esperanzas sobre que su navegante regresara ahora eran nulas, el sabia que si Nami ya tenia una tripulación era incapaz de abandonarlos, mas aun si esta misma era la capitana, y es que seria una locura, ¿esfuerzo, tiempo y trabajo perdidos?, el mejor que nadie sabia que formar una tripulación era difícil, si llegar a conocerlos a todos era aun mas trabajoso, y conociendo a Nami, jamas le haría algo como abandonar a aquellos que confiaban en ella, la seguían y apollaban en lo que fuera, lo mas que podía hacer ahora el sombrero de paja era pedir perdón, y bien lo sabia, si le fuera posible armaria una alianza con ella, pero eso era aspirar a mucho, si aun tenia remordimiento hacia el- y no la culparía si asi fuera- la idea de la alianza se veía bastante lejana, por mas que lo intentara, sin embargo, el era un D. y sabia a la perfeccion lo testarudos que podían ser quienes llevaban ese apellido, no se rendiría hasta conseguir el perdón de la akage sin importar que, aun si tuviera que seguirla hasta el fin del mundo, al fin y al cabo, eso tenia planeado hacer no?**

 **El joven del sombrero esbozo una sonrisa al momento en el que termino de pensar lo que haría, estaba claro que encontraría a su navegante, y es mas, si era posible, la seguiría, sin importar que, al fin y al cabo, altratarse de guir y ser guiado, ¿Quién mejor que Nami?, con eso en mente salio por fin de su camarote y se dirijio a cubierta, en donde Robin y Zoro se encargaban de ver hacia donde divisaban el submarino de los Heat –a decir verdad, solo Robin se encargaba de aquello, el peliverde solo le hacia compañía-**

 **-ne Robin, lo encontraste?-pregunto el capitán de los mugiwara con una brillante sonrisa, no solo encontraría a Nami, veria denuevo a su nakama, quien no veía desde hacia un año**

 **-al parecer hay una isla por aquel lado, no estoy muy segura pero es posible que este ahí-respondio la enigmática mujer con una sonrisa**

 **-bien, pues pongamos rumbo-mando el capitán**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Por otra parte, el barco de la akage acababa de desembarcar en una isla, en donde la capitana mando a pasar un dia libre a sus nakamas, todos habían tomado distintos rumbos, sin contar que la akage había optado por ira beber en un bar que le recomendaron varios pobladores, sin dudarlo un momento dio rumbo hacia aquel bar, en donde al parecer celebraran algo, o a alguien ya que el ambiente esaba en verdad animado, hombres y mujeres por todos lados, algunos ebrios y otros aun con algo de decencia y sentido común, la joven capitana tomo asiento en la barra, donde el barman tomo su pedido y de inmediato puso el vaso con la bebida frente a la joven, Nami no pudo evitar rememorar viejos tiempos, en los que hiba la mayoría de su ex-tripulacion y ella a los bares, de los cuales siempre terminaban huyendo ya que, o alguien descubria que eran piratas e inmediatamente llamaban a la marina, o su tarado ex-capitan de goma se comia hasta lo que no podían pagar, puso una media sonrisa al recordar varios de sus escapes, en donde Luffy debía cargarla ya que "corria muy lento" y ella se dejaba simplemente porque no quería esforzarse o porque le gustaba que la cargara, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como un hombre de cabellos verdes se sentaba a unos cuantos banquillos de ella, siguió bebiendo hasta que acabo su quinto vaso**

 **-sirvame otro, porfavor**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **No podía creerlo, esa voz,¿estaria siendo afectado por el alcohol? O¿en verdad era ella?, sin pensárselo dos veces Zoro volteo la mirada hacia un lado y pudo divisar un llamativo color de cabello anaranjado en una coleta, sin duda era ella, era idéntica, de una manera distinta de vestir pero era ella.**

 **Quizá fue por impulso**

 **Quizá por emoción**

 **O por la alegría de volverle a ver**

 **Hiba a hablarle, hiba a saludarle, a llevarla con su capitán para que la viese, para que viera que estaba bien, viva, y quedase tranquilo, pero no pudo, apenas hiba a levantarse diviso como un hombre de cabellos grisáceos se sentaba junto a ella y hablaban, la vio sonreir, la vio hablar animadamente con el, sin duda lo había visto antes, era ese tipo de los carteles de wanted de su tripulación.**

 **Se veía feliz, como si hubiese olvidado a su tripulación, como si los hubiese olvidado a ellos.**

 **Su alegría se esfumo.**

 **Decirle lo que había visto a Luffy lo destrozaría, saber que ella estaba completamente librada de el y eso la hacia sonreir destrozaría mas aun a su capitán, Luffy había estado arrepentido desde el momento en el que el barco en donde Nami se había alejado se esfumo de sus vistas, si Luffy se entara de que Nami no lo extrañaba seria horrorizante para el joven mugiwara, el no le haría eso a su capitán y amigo, asi que hizo lo mejor**

 **Se levanto**

 **Pago su cuenta**

 **Y previendo no ser descubierto salio del bar, encontrándose con la pelinegra esperándolo**

 **-tu también…**

 **-si, la vi-respondio el espadachín**

 **-le diremos?**

 **-deberiamos?, tu la viste, ella esta feliz, tiene una tripulación a su cargo, ya no nos necesita, aceptémoslo, ella ha cambiado**

 **-…tienes razón-menciono bajando la vista, ni locos le dirían a su capitán sobre lo que vieron, sin embargo, no podrían estar mas equivocados, la akage los extrañaba cada dia desde que se fue, desde que encontró nakamas, desde que creyo que la habían olvidado, seguramente nadie lo sabría, quizás aun Luffy tenia una oportunidad de remembrar su error, quizás aun había tiempo de perdonarse, quien sabe….**

 **CONTINUARA…..**

 **Lo se, soy un asco TTnTT no me maten**

 **Les pido disculpas a guets y new generation y a todos en general por tardarme tanto, a decir verdad hasta yo misma me sorprendi**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna-san… no tengo cara para darles T-T hace siglosque no actualizo mi fic, en verdad perdónenme, fui corrida de mi trabajo y no tengo pc, por lo tanto actualizo desde cibers, y sin dinero solo podía darme lo esencial para la escuela y pasaje, por lo tanto no pude escribir nuevos capítulos de este fic, pero ya he conseguido trabajo y estoy ahorrando para almenos una lap del empeño :v sin mas que mandarles cientos de disculpas por mi ausencia y estar deacuerdo con ustedes si quieren asesinarme o rastrear mi IP para perseguirme y darme una tortura tal como la que le dan a Ricky en el psicoanalista (gran libro por cierto, se los recomiendo) de cualquier forma ahora que estoy prevista de dinero hare lo posible por acualizar mas seguido, sin mas aquí la historia**

 **POR MI CUENTA**

 **Cap 4: Soy mas fuerte**

Después de haber tenido una platica mas o menos tranquila con Angel, donde se había enterado de que Vivi había vislumbrado el thoussand sunny entre los barcos atados al puerto, Nami decidio intentar alejarse completamente de los asuntos que, definitivamente, verían en los periódicos de esa isla, en donde la tripulación Mugiwara había atracado en su puerto, en esos momentos la mente de Nami estaba inundada de preguntas y emociones, no sabia si estar consternada, triste, feliz o enojada de que la tripulación a la cual antes pertenecio estuviese en la misma isla que ella, si bien estaba feliz por tener cierta oportunidad de hablar con su mejor amiga Robin o de poder ver una vez mas el barco que considero hogar durante mucho tiempo, o enojada de tener que, por inercia y debido a que era una isla pequeña, encontrarse con su ex capitán en algún momento de su estadia ahí, que de seguro seria moderadamente larga, ya que su log pose tardaría bastante tiempo en recargarse, o triste por tener que ver el barco y la tripulación que le ofrecio los mejores momentos de su pasado. Inhalo y exhalo repetidamente, no, esta vez estaba segura que no dejaría que, ni los recuerdos ni nada le afectaran, estaba ahí únicamente por la ubicación del cirujano y una posible alianza con el, la cual le daría ciertas ventajas sobre varios piratas, suspiro pesadamente y sonrio, esta vez estaría atenta a sus asuntos únicamente, nada mas, si acaso, si llegase a encontrarse con Robin, la saludaría, solo eso.

…-…-.-….-….-….-

Las horas pasaban tranquilamente, mientras que en el barco de la akage se hacia una pequeña reunión de sus, ahora, escasos nakamas, todos volvían de lo que seguramente estuvieron haciendo durante el dia, ella había vuelto mucho antes, y se encargaba de revisar asuntos importantes del barco, anotando las posibles provisiones que necesitarían y el dinero que tenían, todo eso para calcular cuanto gastarían, aunque detestaba gastar, esta vez seria muy importante, ya que no habían salido totalmente ilesos del archipiélago Sabaody y necesitaban urgentemente hacerle unas reparaciones al barco, sonrio para sus adentros

"esto lo haria Franky en un santiamén" pensó.

Mas tarde en la cubierta del barco todos hablaban acerca de lo que habían visto ese dia en la isla, ninguno mencionaba el gran barco de mascaron de león, sabían que le harian pasar un mal rato a su capitana si lo hacían, Nami escuchaba atenta todas y cada una de las historias que contaban sus nakamas, agradecia internamente porque ninguno hablaba de los mugiwaras, sin embargo de alguna manera ansiaba que dijeran algo acerca de ellos

"debo estar volviendo masoquista"pensó con una ligera risa

-por cierto-menciono Vivi desde un lugar cercano a Nami, todos le prestaron aencion a la ex princesa, en especial la akage

-deberiamos hacerles una visita a los mugiwaras- menciono seriamente, haciendo que todos calleran en un silencio casi sepulcral, Nami la miro fijamente, con seriedad pero sin ser capaz de enojarse, sabia que Vivi había dicho eso por ella, para que superara lo que paso con Luffy, suspiro sonoramente, como quien toma una decisión importante y pesada, sentía como un leve escalofrio le recorria la espalda, se recordó a si misma que Vivi lo hacia por su bien y que aceptar esa idea seria lo mejor, si bien no lograba superar lo de Luffy, se quitaría cierto peso de encima, eso seria lo mejor, miro a sus nakamas, que esperaban nerviosos una respuesta, afirmativa o no, ella cerro los ojos, miro a Vivi una vez mas y sonrio cansadamente

-seria lo mejor- dijo simplemente.

-….-….-….-…

Era apenas medio dia, cuando los mugiwaras se entretenían en sus cosas, Luffy dormia en el mascaron del Sunny, Robin leia en cubierta, Usopp ayudaba a Franky en sus inventos Sanji cocinaba el almuerzo, Zoro estaba dormido junto a Chopper que estaba en la torre de vigia, viendo fijamente el barco que pertenecia a su nakama pelinaranja, suspiro algo cansado y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para dormirse, cuando vislumbro de entre la gente cerca del barco a un pequeño grupo conformado por solo cinco personas, las cuales se mantenían frente al barco, cuatro de las personas estaban detrás de una mujer con vestimenta pirata, quien se mantenía estatica frente al barco, Chopper pudo desifrar que se trataba de Nami, y rápidamente despertó a Zoro, quien vio lo mismo que el pequeño reno

-esa bruja, que hace aquí?-pregunto en voz alta el espadachín

Nami estaba estatica, no tenia idea de como comenzar una leve oración para llamar a sus , observ el barco nuevamente, suspirando, intentando darse fuerzas,

"soy mas fuerte ahora"pensó sonriendo, actoseguido puso ambas manos en forma de darle mayor tono a su voz, si hiba a llamar a cualquiera en el barco, quería divertirse aunque fuese un poco, sonrio un poco y, por fin, dio un grito que alcanzo a escalar todo el sunny

-¡SANJI-KUUUN!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas escucharon el grito todos los mugiwara se pusieron alertas, apenas reaccionaron y, antes que Sanji pudiese saltar al puerto donde resiviria a su mellorine con los brazos abiertos, el capitán de los mugiwaras se le adelanto y salto, quedando frente a prente con la akage.

Nami no lo podía creer, pensó que seria divertido, sin embargo apenas vio quien se dirigía debajo de un salto, su autoestima y valor se vinieron abajo. Quedo frente a frente con el capitán de los mugiwaras, quien la veía aun sin poder creerse lo cambiada que estaba

-Nami…-

Continuara…..

No me odien T-T


	5. Chapter 5

Minna, he venido a decirles algo importante *-*) …. Nah no se me ocurre nada, vamos con la historia¡

 **Enfrentándome al destino**

-nami….- Luffy no podía creerlo, estaba frente a ella, había pasado tanto tiempo.

Nami no lo miro, no podía, estar frente a el después de todo ese tiempo, no soportaba el hecho de tener que encararlo, mas aun cuando, aun después de tanto tiempo, sentía una infinita tristeza al estar en su presencia, permaneció mirando al piso, sin decir una sola palabra, no podía.

Luffy la miro aun sin creérselo, cuando escucho su voz, se aseguro de ser el primero que fuese a verla, no le imporo nada, nisiquiera si caia al agua, solo tuvo el pensamiento de verla una vez mas y sin pensarlo salto por uno de los costados del sunny y aterrizo frente a ella, detrás de Nami pudo ver a tres personas desconocidas y a Vivi, no tenia idea de quienes eran pero le veian de manera extraña para el, Vivi le miraba decepcionada, de repente cayo en cuenta, seguro Nami les había contado, su animo decayó notablemente, perdiendo su cara de sorpresa para transformarla en una de tristeza, alzo su mano unos centímetros con la esperanza de tomar la de su ex navegante, se detuvo antes de rozar sus dedos con los de la akage, no quería que ella le odiase mas, devolvió su mano a su sitio y sonrio con tristeza

-me alegra verte de nuevo-

Nami sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón, la voz de Luffy era triste, casi sintió como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, sin embargo se repitió mentalmente los sucesos que ocacionaron su partida de la tripulación, recobro su postura y por fin, le dio la cara a su ex capitán

-Mugiwara no Luffy- dijo con la mayor seriedad posible, estaba segura de que sono casi convincente, al ver la cara de desconcierto del mugiwara sonrio internamente

-uno de mis nakamas quiso venir a verlos-dijo haciendo un ademan hacia Vivi, quien lo saludo levemente con la mano, Luffy devolvió el saludo algo desganado, sin embargo no decayó en esperanza de que podría pedir disculpas a Nami en ese momento, recobro poco a poco la compostura y devolvió una mirada cargada de seriedas a su ex navegante

-me parece bien, extrañábamos a Vivi de todas maneras-

Desde la cubierta del sunny se asomaban el resto de la tripulación, Zoro se dio un golpe en la frente al escuchar las palabras de su capitán, ese idiota la había cagado otra vez, luego de unos momentos todos los tripulantes del thoussand sunny se encontraban en el puerto, su felicidad crecio al ver a Nami y a Vivi nuevamente, la akage les sonreía y contaba a todos hacerca de sus aventuras en diversas islas, de como había encontrado a sus nakamas y gracias a su experta manera de predecir el clima, como había regresado al nuevo mundo tan rápido

-debio ser difícil con el barco que te llevaste cuando te fuiste no Nami?-pregunto el tirador de los mugiwaras, se sintió preocupado de la seguridad de pasar por la red line con un barco de ese tipo, la akage sonrio, siendo o no parte de los mugiwara ellos se preocupaban por su seguridad

-fue difícil, pero logre pasarla con algo de esfuerzo, aunque perdi el barco llegue a la isla donde conoci a Angel-dijo señalando al chico de cabellos grises, quien estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a su capitana

-ese tipo de alla?-pregunto Zoro algo desconfiado, parecía un tipo serio y rudo, y le disgustaba la manera en la que los veía

-es mi segundo al mando, es bastante bueno peleando, y es muy responsable-dijo sonriendo, estaba orgullosa de todos y cada uno de sus nakamas, pero Angel se llevaba los honores, no solo era un gran luchador, estuvo un tiempo en la marina por orden de su padre, por lo que sabia casi a la perfeccion como trabajaba la marina, eso les daba una enorme ventaja en cuanto a escapes se trataba, lo quería como a un hermano y el la cuidaba casi como un padre, sin duda el mejor segundo al mando que podría pedir

-al parecer no le caemos bien-menciono Chopper, que asustado busco refugio detrás de Nami, quien sonrio, como extrañaba esos momentos, suspiro y volteo a ver al pequeño reno que temblaba de miedo detrás de su pierna

-esta bien, no te hara nada-le dijo riendo, si algo le causaba risa eran las cosas por las que Chopper, Usopp y ella llegaban a asustarse antes, Chopper suspiro aliviado y salio de su escondite, Nami vio a su antigua tripulación y les sonrio, había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, sin mencionar la parte de tener que convivir con cierto ensombrerado, vio a su tripulación y les sonrio, todos ellos le regresaron el gesto

-los presentare-dijo Nami acercándose a su tripulación y poniéndose de lado de Angel-el es mi segundo al mando, Angel-

El joven alzo una mano en forma de saludo, Nami en seguida paso junto a la joven del moño

-ella es Hanasho, me ayuda mucho con la navegación cuando no puedo hacerme cargo-la joven sonrio y los saludo a todos con un gesto de mano, fue el turno de un chico peliazul

-el es Senket, el cocinero, también es muy bueno en la pelea con katanas-

-no me gusta presumir-se dio aires el chico, si bien no era el mejor, aveces le daba por entrenar y combatir de esa manera

Nami los vio a todos y sonrio-no creo que sea necesario presentar a Vivi-menciono una vez que estuvo junto a la peliazul

-que bueno verlos a todos denuevo-sonrio la ex princesa, no reconocia a algunos, y dudaba de otros, sin embargo aun asi sabia que los mugiwara era una banda especializada en lo extraño, asi que no se le hizo raro ver a Robin, Franky y Brook ahí-

Los mugiwaras se presentaron muy a su manera, Zoro no dejaba de prestarle atención al segundo al mando de la akage, le causaba desconfianza de algúna manera, ya descubriría porque, además de que se le hacia muy familiar el aspecto del joven, busco con la mirada a su capitán, encontrándolo rápidamente en el mascaron del sunny, suspiro, esto debía de ser muy difícil para Luffy

 **Continuara…**

 **Minna san, aquí otro capitulo!**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HASHIRIDASE HASHIRIDASE!**

 **SORA TAKAKU HATA-KASASHI!**

 **Vamos con la historia :3**

 **LA MARINA ATACA! EL VERDADERO PODER DE LOS PIRATAS UMI NO AKUMA**

el dia pasaba muy rapido para los mugiwara, quienes se habían reunido denuevo con su nakama cartógrafa, quien les había contado animadamente todas las aventuras que había vivido junto a su tripulación recién obtenida, todos los mugiwaras estaban al pendiente de escuchar todas sus historias, Zoro aunque pareciera distraído escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras que salía de la boca de la akage, Luffy se encontraba en el mascaron del sunny escuchando desde lejos las historias que relataba la akage, lentamente y entre historias la mañana y parte de la tarde fue pasando, dejando detrás el dia soleado para dar paso a una tarde de colores narajas que asomaban por el orizonte, entre tantas cosas la akage volteo a ver el cielo, interrumpiendo una de sus historias

-que pasa Nami?-pregunto Ussop, al notar como la akage pauso su historia

-nada, no es nada-se apresuro a decir la akage, quien no quería preocupar a sus amigos-es solo que extrañaba días como estos

El joven tirador sonrio de vuelta al recordar aquellos días, no eran tan lejanos puesto que solo había pasado año y medio aproximadamente, pero vaya que la tripulación extrañaba la presencia de la akage

-claro que ahora que nos encontramos en esta isla podríamos vernos mas seguido, nuestro log pose tardara en cargar asi que estaremos una temporada aquí-menciono la akage ocacionando que los mugiwaras la vieran con algo de sorpresa

-podremos vernos todos los días?-pregunto emocionado Chopper, quien ansiaba escuchar mas de las historias de la akage, Nami sonrio y asintió.

Zoro volteo a ver de nueva cuenta al capitán de los mugiwaras, quien se había tensado tras escuchar escuchar las palabras dichas por la navegante, tendría que verla todos los días, no es que eso le molestara, si fuera por el le pediría que se quedase mas tiempo, lo que realmente le dolia era que sabia que eso seria pasajero, verla todos los días y luego dejarla ir otra vez, lo lastimaría demasciado. Suspiro derrotado, si tenia que pagar ese precio como castigo de haber echado a su navegante de la tripulación lo soportaría.

Las dos tripulaciones se encontraban riendo y bebiendo, pues se había armado una pequeña fiesta estilo mugiwaras por el reencuentro, mientras algunos hacían competencias por ver quien bebia mas, otros bailaban o simplemente cantaban al son del violin de Brook, Luffy estaba aun sin decir o hacer nada, sentado en el mascaron del sunny viendo a la nada, no era su estilo estar asi, en especial en un momento donde podría comer carne hasta reventar, solo que en eso momento, si bien su estomago le pedia a gritos comida, no se sentía de humor para ir a saquear la cocina o los platos de sus nakamas.

En plena fiesta mientras todos estaban en lo suyo, la akage estaba en una condición similar al mugiwara, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, si bien podría ir a beber o volver a sacarle algunos berris a Zoro, no se sentía de humor, suspiro tras unos momentos de reflexión, no podía seguir asi, había prometido ir a visitar a los mugiwaras todos los días durante su estadia en la isla, e hiba a cumplirlo, y para eso necesitaba hablar abiertamente con el capitán de los mugiwara, no quería causar nada incomodo entre ambas tripulaciones por un suceso del pasado, si había podido superar su infancia con Arlong gracias a los mugiwara, lograría superar un suceso como su expulcion de los mugiwaras gracias a los umi no akuma. Inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces mientras se acercaba al mascaron del sunny con un trozo de carne y unas mandarinas en las manos, Robin había cuidado bien sus hermosos arboles en su ausencia, al llegar y sin pedir permiso, pues quería sorprender al capitán, subio al mascaron de león y puso la carne frente a el, Luffy ni se inmuto, posiblemente había sentido su haki desde lejos, el mugiwara alzo la vista para encontrar el rostro de su nakama con una sonrisa forzada en el, los ruidos, risas y música de la fiesta resonaban detrás de ellos, sin prestarle la mas minima atención se hiso a un lado, dándole premiso de sentarse junto a el, a lo que la akage sonrio y acepto, ofreciéndole nuevamente la carne, a lo que esta vez el chico acepto.

-debi avisarles que vendría-menciono la akage de repente, el mugiwara suspiro y miro hacia la nada

-no deberías, fue bueno tenerte aquí aunque no avisaras-solto las palabras como si le rasparan la garganta, aunque quitándose un peso de los hombros, la akge lo miro y sonrio, asi eran ellos, después de todo Luffy no era bueno con las palabras, sus acciones dijeron todo al dejarla sentarse junto a el en su asiento especial, con eso dijo todo.

Nami iba a mencionar un comentario sobre lo que pensaba, sin embargo antes de siquiera decirlo sintió como era empujada hacia dentro del barco seguido de una intensa explosión cerca de donde estaban, la fiesta se detuvo dando paso a posiciones de ataque y gritps de Franky diciendo que alejasen la pelea a un lugar lejos del sunny

-que de…?!-la akage no pudo decir nada mas, pues el cuerpo de su ex capitán yacia sobre ella inconciente

-LUFFY!-apenas se reincorporo pudo ver como la espalda de Luffy estaba quemada y sangrando, de repente sintió un pánico que hacia mucho que no tenia, estaba por hiperventilarse al ver en ese estado al mugiwara, sin embargo no se lo permitio, contrario a eso llamo a Chopper y Hanasho, quienes al instante ayudaron a Nami a llevar a Luffy a la el barco de la akage para curar sus heridas, una vez estuvo Luffy fuera de peligro gracias a Chopper y la ayuda de Hanasho volvieron al sunny, donde se efectuaba la pelea contra un buque de la marina.

-como dieron con nosotros?-pregunto exaltada la joven del moño mientras corrian para ayudar en la lucha. Nami quedo pensativa, siempre lograban encontrar su barco y empezaban las peleas, aunque esta vez no había sido su barco el que saliera con daños, ni ella con el golpe letal, la imagen del mugiwara herido regreso a su mente como una impresión en sus ojos, cerro los puños con fuerza prometirndose acabar completamente con el barco que habían mandado a por ellos

-Hanasho- la akage estaba realmente molesta, Chopper se exalto por el tono de voz que uso la akage mientras que Hanasho asintió mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes

-te abrire el paso-menciono Hanasho para después correr mas rápido y perderse entre la pelea, Nami mito a Chopper

-puedes lanzarme hacia el barco?-pregunto sonriendo, a lo que Chopper asintió con algo de duda, para después tomar la forma de havy pointa y tomar por la cintura a la akage para después lanzarla hacia el sunny.

Mientras tanto, hanasho pasaba por entre los marines, quienes caian desmayados tras ser tocados por la palma de la mano de la joven, segundos mas tarde los marines caidos habían formado una especie de camino visible desde fuera del barco, la akage aterrizo cerca del camino, para después sacar su clima tact y correr hasta la borda del barco

-ACASO ESTAS LOCA!?-grito Zoro en cuanto vio como la akage se prearaba para saltar hacia el buque contra el que peleaban, ni en sus mas locos pensamientos habría visto a Nami haciendo tal locura, en cuanto salto y cayo en la cubierta del buque los mugiwaras se tranquilizaron levemente, sin embargo cada que querían saltar para ayudar a su nakama aparecían mas marines quienes los atacaban y no les dejaban pasar. Zoro vio como uno de los marines, posiblemente un capitán estaba apunto de atacar a la arqueóloga, en menos de medio segundo se encontraba peleando contra dicho capitán mientras Robin le veía estupefacta

-ayuda a la bruja!-gruño Zoro mientras peleaba con sus espadas, Robin asintió y usando su habilidad hiso crecer unas alas en su espalda para posteriormente dirigirse al buque, donde la akage peleaba contra un marine que parecía el capitán del buque atacante, en cuanto la vio Robin quedo sorprendida, jamas se imagino a Nami peleando con una mirada de furia en los ojos

-Nami-la llamo, a lo que la akage volteo mientras esquivaba ataques del hombre, el cual era de gran estatura y tenia el cabello rapado, con ambos brazos cubiertos por haki de armadura.

-me ayudarías Robin?-menciono la akage, quien tenia varios golpes en la cara y el labio sangrando, Robin sonrio mientras asentia

-seis fleaur…-menciono la arqueóloga mientras seis brazos salían de la espalda del marina, para después inmovilizarlo, mientras Nami accionaba su clima tact

-tornado tempo!-el ataque dio de lleno al marine mientras Robin desacia sus brazon fleur, el marine intento ponerse de pie, para después ser lanzado hacia el piso ocacionando un hueco en el, gracias a un puñetazo con haki propinado por la akage.

Las cosas en el sunny se habían tranquilizado, todos los marines habían sido derrotados mientras ambas tripulaciones esperaban noticias de sus respectivas nakamas, mientras esperaban observaron como el buque que los había atacado comenzaba a alejarse poco a poco, no había manera de que llegaran lejos pues se notaba que estaba por hundirse, sin embargo alarmo a los mugiwaras quienes pensaron lo peor, Zoro y Sanji estaban apunto de lanzarse al agua para rescatar a Robin y Nami

-a donde van ustedes?-escucharon preguntar a la akage, quien estaba detrás de ellos junto con Robin, los nakamas de Nami en cuanto la vieron se encimaron sobre ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio debido al peso frente la atoatónitarada de los mugiwaras

¡¿Qué clase de tripulación era esa…y en que clase de persona se había convertido Nami¡?

 **Miha eta ozora no…**

 **Me tarde todos lo openings de one piece y uno de bleach en escribir esto. Asi que den review¡**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna, hay capitulo! Corto como castigo por la falta de reviews T-T apoco tan poco les gusto el cap anterior? Me desepcione mucho…como sea aquí esta la historia,,, espero review para poder seguir escribiendo sin deprimirme**

 **UN NAKAMA OCULTO, ¿QUIENES SON LOS UMI NO AKUMA?**

Había pasado ya un dia desde que la marina había aparecido para arruinar la fiesta de los mugiwaras y cierta conversación de capitanes, las cosas se estaban regulando, mientras Franky reparaba el sunny los demás se estaban quedando en el barco de los umi no akuma, ya que el sunny había quedado casi inhabitable por los bombardeos que mando el buque que los ataco por sorpresa, Luffy aun no había despertado, puesto que las heridas eran muy profundas y Chopper había decidido sedarlo,mientras todos se encontraban en la cocina del barco esperando a que Sanji y Senket terminasen de preparar el desayuno Nami y Hanasho se encontraban hablando en un lugar alejado de ellos con Robin y Zoro, ya que ambos mugiwaras aun se mantenían atonitos por lo que había pasado en la pelea contra la marina, no solo habían visto a su ex navegante hacer algo que jamas habría echo, si no que también, por lo menos Zoro, pudo notar un dominio casi perfecto del haki en ambas mujeres, mientras que Zoro las miraba de una manera inquisitiva, Robin seguía asimilando la situación, si bien era obvio que Nami debio de haberse hecho mas fuerte como para tener una tripulación entera, aunque fuesen pocos, pero que tuvieran tal cantidad de presio por sus cabezas, realmente la sorprendia

-y bien?-el espadachín fue directo al grano, no quería andarse con rodeos

-no dire nada-respondio simplemente la joven pelinegra, retando al espadachín con la mirada, Robin se sorprendio un poco, esa mirada reflejaba un brillo que no se definia entre el morado y el rojo intenso, estaba apunto de hablar cuando la capitana intervino

-dejalo, Hanasho, no necesitas dar explicaciones, eso me corresponde a mi-Nami miro fijamente a Hanasho con mucha seriedad, como si supiera lo que estaba por hacer, la joven tras unos segundos sacudió la cabeza sorprendida, luego de eso volteo la mirada a otro lado, como si estuviese apenada por sus acciones, Nami le sonrio e hizo un ademan para que se fuera a la cocina, la joven asintió y, después de una reverencia se fue, dejando a los tres nakamas solos

-no la pongan en situaciones difíciles, aun no domina bien su akuma no mi-menciono al ver como Hanasho desaparecia por la puerta que conectaba a la cocina

-akuma no mi?-pregunto Zoro un tanto sorprendido-entonces lo que desmayo a los marines no era haki?-cada vez se le hacia mas difícil descubrir a esta tripulación, no sabia que había sido de aquella bruja que le sacaba cuanto dinero pudiera, para ser sincero para nada la extrañaba, pero le gustaría ver esa faceta, solo por costumbre

-en parte lo era, Hanasho tiene completo control del haki de armadura, sin embargo su akuma no mi es el problema, por eso usa esos guantes, si no los usara podría matar a una persona solo con tocarla-

Ambos mugiwaras vieron a Nami con algo de sorpresa, sin embargo Zoro hablo nuevamente

-y que hay de ti?-

Nami se sorprendio, no sabia porque ellos querían saber del porque ella era fuerte, era obvio que había entrenado¡

-pase unos meses en Skypea con Angel , una vez fui lo bastante fuerte busque a mi demas tripulación, y cuando la tuve utilizamos la consegui utilizamos la corriente ascendente en un barco robado de la marina para estar en Whateria un tiempo mas, nos ayudo a acostumbrarnos a los distintos climas y mejore mi clima tact, después decidimos buscar a Law para hacer una alianza-explico simplemente, no entraría en detalles como que tipo de entrenamiento tuvo o cosas asi

-para que quieres hacer una alianza con el?-

Nami internamente estaba golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, ¿¡porque querían saber tanto!?

-para ayudar a un nakama-menciono unos segundos después, las palabras le quemaban en la garganta, hablar de ello era casi como mencionar el incidente con Luffy ocurrido hace un año y medio…

-un nakama muy querido-agrego con algo de dolor en su voz, Robin y Zoro quedaron pasmados ante esta respuesta

-Nami…que sucedió el tiempo que no estuviste?-pregunto Robin

Nami sonrio tristemente, apoyándose en la borda y cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-me meti en problemas días después que zarpe, hubo alguien que me ayudo…es un nakama muy importante..pero…la marina nos sorprendio, se lo llevaron, por eso necesito formar una alianza con Law, ya logre tener a Shanks y Bonney de mi lado… pero necesito a alguien como Law, el sabe como funciona la marina

Zoro y Robin sintieron un vuelco en el estomago, ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas de las que hablaba Nami? ¿Qué clase de problemas habría tenido como para ser algo como eso?

-es…es un marine cierto?-Robin se atrevio a indagar un poco mas, Nami se encogio en su lugar, se le tensaron los hombros y sintió como los bellos de la nuca se le erizaban

-si…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Minna, ya saben la razón por la que nami quiere alianza con Law, asi que, que quieren saber en el siguiente capitulo? El marine salvador, la razón de la partida de Nami, el entrenamiento en solitario en skypea o la visita a whateria?**

 **Muajajajaja me gusto mucho este cap, dejenreviews o me deprimo y no escribo¡**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minna, ya que me senti mal por haberlos dejado con un capitulo tan corto la ultims vez, vengo con este como disculpa, también es corto, pero espero les guste, ya que dijeron que quieren saber quien es el marine salvador, lo pondré, y de paso la historia del porque Nami se fue de la tripulación, esto lo hago porque me fallaron unos cálculos y en los próximos capítulos estarán pasando sucesos referentes a esa historia, como la mención de ciertos personajes o el reencuentro de otros, asi que para no confundirlos he decidido ponerlo como un flashback, aunque temo que retrasara de cierta forma el fic, puesto que solo tenia planeados unos 20 capitulos, quizá sean mas, sin nada que agregar mas que un pequeño juego al final del capitulo, los dejo con la historia**

 **ASUNTOS DEL PASADO PARTE 1**

Las olas golpeaban tranquilamente un barco atado al muelle, el viento soplaba tranquilamente moviendo las velas de dicho barco, mientras que en la barandilla se podía ver a una joven mujer de unos veintitantos años apoyada ahí, con la cabeza agachada, a los lados de ella se podían ver a un hombre de cabellos verdes y a una mujer de cabello negro quienes la miraban en silencio

"es un marine" se repetia en las cabezas de Zoro y Robin, quienes no cabian en la sorpresa, no era posible que algún marine se hubiese tocado el corazón para ayudar a la navegante de una de las bandas de piratas mas buscadas en el grand line, la joven akage mantenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brezos, de solo recordar esos sucesos se le hacia trizas el corazón, suspiro una vez mas, notaba como sus dos nakamas la miraban, seguramente querían mas detalles

-quien?-pregunto Zoro, su seriedad alerto a la akage, Zoro de por si era serio, pero había veces en las que esa seriedad escondia muchas mas cosas de las que se pensaba, la akage levanto la cabeza, mirando a ambos mugiwaras, mostraba seriedad, sin embargo sus ojos se humedecían a cada momento

-Smoker-

Robin y Zoro quedaron pasmados ante tal respuesta, porque Smoker la ayudaría?¡

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado en la enfermería, el capitán de los mugiwaras se movia nerviosamente, como si estuviese librando una batalla, caia sudor por su frente y su expresión era realmente preocupante

-Nami…-nombro el joven en sus sueños-no lo hagas¡-grito el mugiwara sobresaltado mientras de un brinco se levantaba, sudaba frio y se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para el, estaba exaltado, movia la cabeza a todos lados tratando de ubicarse, pero le era imposible, no recordaba nada después de haber quitado a Nami del camino de la bala que se impacto contra el sunny

-NAMI!-el mugiwara salto de la cama, dirijiendose a la puerta, la cual abrió lo mas rápido que pudo, de repente cayo en cuenta, su espalda le dolia a horrores, tenia vendajes en ella y en parte de sus brazos, cayo al suelo sin poder evitarlo, estaba desesperado, cerro los ojos apunto de gritar cuando sintió como unas manos lo ayudaban a levantarse, abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con una de las nakamas de Nami, junto a ella Chopper, ambos levantándolo y ayudándolo a recostarse denuevo, pese a las protestas e intentos de escape del mugiwara

-deben dejarme ir a verla, hay algo importante que yo…agh¡-quedo inmóvil, el dolor ya había superado sus limites

-Luffy¡-Chopper en un instante se encontraba junto a el, casi sujetándolo a la camilla- Nami esta bien, ella se hiso cargo del buque que nos ataco

-eh¡?-Luffy se sorprendio, Nami había acabado con eso?, se calmo un poco, recostándose por su propia cuenta, seguido de eso Chopper suspiro y dejo la enfermería, argumentando que regresaría mas tarde a revisar como hiba la recuperación de su capitán, no sin antes pedirle amablemente a Hanasho que le vigilase, la cual acepto, Luffy intento volver a dormirse, encontrándose nuevamente con el mismo sueño, seguido de eso despertó de la misma manera, con un gran soblesalto y sudor friuo recorriéndole el cuerpo, volvió a mirar a todos lados encontrándose a Hanasho, quien lo miraba con sorpresa

-que era con lo que soñabas?-pregunto de repente, lo cual sorprendio a Luffy, no sabia si era buena idea contarle los sucesos de aquella vez, sin embargo..

-seguramente Nami ya te hablo de eso-respondio seriamente

-quiero oir tu parte de la historia-Hanasho parecía decidida, no sabría quien tenia la razxon hasta que escuchase las dos versiones, Nami ya le había contado su parte de la historia, faltaba la de el

Luffy suspiro, no tendría otra opción sin mas que contarle, se acomodo en la camilla y suspiro, cerro los ojos y comenzo su historia

-hace un año y medio….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez habían terminado los asuntos en Zou, los mugiwara sarpaban nuevamente hacia su próximo destino, todo parecía normal hasta que el barco de big mom apareció nuevamente, atacando a los mugiwaras con todo, los piratas del sombrero de paja tenían mas confianza esta vez, pues quienes no habían estado la ultima vez que se enfrentaron a la yonkou habían vuelto

-¡Nami¡-Luffy se lanzo hacia su navegante, quitándola del camino de un ataque procediente del barco enemigo, la navegante no sabia lo que sucedia, antes pudo lograr escapar de la yonkou fácilmente, y ahora estaba ridiculamente distraída

-ten mas cuidado-la reprendio su capitán, Nami asintió, no pasaría denuevo

La pelea era cada vez mas reñida, el tiempo que pasaron en la isla Zou había sido corto, sin embargo suficiente para que la tripulación de big mom mejorara sus ataques, los mugiwara estaban cansados, poco faltaba para que los derrotaran, Usopp y Franky estaban muy heridos, Brook para ese punto era casi incapaz de moverse, Sanji Zoro y Chopper se encargaban de bloquear los disparos del barco enemigo mientras que Robin utilizaba su hana hana no mi para mantener los barcos medianamente alejados, para asi evitar que subiesen al sunny y disminuyeran su ventaja, Luffy y Nami habían logrado subir al barco de big mom, Nami lanzaba cuanto ataque tuviese su clima tact mientras que el trataba de encontrar la forma de hacerle un daño severo al barco para poder escapar, de un momento a otro Luffy desvio su vista hacia su navegante, quien alzaba su clima tact para hacer un thunderbolt tempo directo hacia ambos barcos, a medida de que la nube en el cielo crecia Luffy se preocupaba cada vez mas, la vida de sus nakamas estaba en juego si esa cantidad de electricidad golpeaba el sunny, y no solo eso, si bien el barco de big mom, el cual estaba mas dañado probablemente se hundiría, el daño que sunny recibiría seria catastrófico

-¡NAMI NO LO HAGAS¡-fue demasiado tarde, los rayos comenzaban a salir de la nube, Luffy solo tuvo la idea de cobrir a su tripulación con su cuerpo, tomo a Nami por la cintura, lanzándose junto a ella al sunny, donde reunio a si tripulación y estiro su cuerpo lo suficiente para cubrir a todos lo mejor que pudo.

Habían pasado ya horas de la batalla, si bien habían ganado, Luffy no alcanzo a cubrir totalmente a Nami y Robin, causándole a la navegante quemaduras graves en el brazo y pierna derechas y a Robin en la espalda, ya todos se encontraban siendo curados por Chopper, mientras que Franky comenzaba a hacer los planos para la reparación del sunny

-en que estabas pensando¡?-Luffy estaba realmente enfadado, no solo se puso en riesgo a ella, si no a toda su tripulación-Si sunny no hubiera resistido, estaríamos ahora mismo en el fondo del mar¡

Nami lo miro fijamente

-no utilize tanta potencia¡-respondio la akage, había calculado todo para que el ataque diera de lleno a ella y al barco de big mom, no al sunny, nunca le haría daño a sus nakamas

-¡debiste avisarme antes de usar un ataque asi¡

-no debiste quitarme de ahí¡-

-no debiste usar el clima tact tan descuidadamente, pudiste dañar a tu tripulación¡-

Eso lastimo el orgullo de la navegante, ella no tenia planeado eso, de ninguna manera, quedo pasmada al escuchar a luffy hablarle asi, en la vida le había gritado de esa manera

-NO QUIERO UN TRIPULANTE QUE NO SE PREOCUPE POR LA SEGURIDAD DE SUS NAKAMAS¡

Eso le dio bajo, las lagrimas azomaban por los ojos de la navegante

-PUES NO NECESITAS UNA NAVEGANTE COMO YO¡

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, HABRIA SIDO DIFERENTE SI NO TE HUBIERA AYUDADO DE ARLONG¡-

Una bofetada realmente fuerte sono por todo el sunny, el rostro del mugiwara estaba volteado mientras la mano de la navegante estaba aun en el aire, con ojos derramando lagrimas y sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en ellos.

Luffy tomo su mano, sus ojos reflejaban ira, estaba sujetándola con fuerza

-largo de mi tripulación-

 **Continuara….**

 **Que tal quedo?, minna, ustedes quien se imaginaron que seria el marine salvador? Les gusto que fuese humitos?**

 **Dejen reviews**

 **Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Minna¡ he vuelto esta vez con mas drama y feels¡ nuajajajajajajaja.. espero que shoren como magdalenas en este capitulo :3**

 **Hanasho sempai aun no resuelvo el problema del internet :"( espero resolverlo prontopero en cuanto me ponga saldo te hablare :v**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo de POR MI CUENTA….**

 **Recuerdos amargos**

"Largo de mi tripulación" a medida que Luffy iba contando la historia esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, arrepintiéndose a cada instante de lo que había dicho, sentia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, miro a Hanasho esperando que lo entendiese, la joven lo miro unos segundos antes de suspirar, levantarse y dar las gracias por contar su version de la historia, sabia que era doloroso para el capitán de los mugiwara contar esta historia, así que no preguntó mas, estaba confundida si, pero sus dudas podían resolverse de una manera que no afectase a su capitana y mejor amiga y a Luffy, se encaminó a la puerta de la enfermería dispuesta a ir a investigar sobre lo que sucedió entre Luffy y Nami en el pasado, justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación el capitán de los Mugiwara la llamó

-y tú.. Como la conociste?- pregunto mirando al techo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en no mirarla a los ojos, Hanasho suspiro, el recordar la forma en que conoció a Nami no era muy gratificante que se diga, y tener que contarlo...

Reitero en su mente la platica anterior con el mugiwara, el le había contado una historia de su pasado que era muy difícil para él, con algo tenía que devolverle el favor, hasta ese momento noto que se había quedado estática en la puerta,manteniendo su agarre fijo en la perilla, la soltó lentamente y con una lentitud sepulcral dio la vuelta, mirando al capitán de los mugiwaras.

-me rescató- dijo levemente mientras volvía al asiento junto a la camilla que había ocupado minutos antes, regulo su respiración antes de comenzar a hablar tan lentamente como Luffy cuando comenzó su historia, ahora le tocaba a ella.

-fue hace mas o menos un año-dijo con una sonrisa leve-se veía tan cambiada

-cambiada?-¿que tanto había hecho su navegante después de irse?

-bueno- comenzó la joven-la primera vez que la vi...

Marijois nunca había sido un sitio que le gustase, a sus cortos 19 años que tuviese uso de razón, el lugar donde nació realmente le molestaba, si bien no carecía de nada había muchas cosas que no soportaba de ese lugar, todo su desprecio por la "raza inferior", todas las torturas horribles que les hacían pasar a los esclavos, todas esas cosas verdaderamente la hacían sentirse mas en una casa de torturas y corrupción que en un hogar, así había sido siempre, tener ese cargo, pues así lo veía ella, de tenryubito, era en su opinión más una tortura que un beneficio, siendo su padre uno de los dragones celestiales más importantes, era de esperarse que consiguieran y cambiaran esclavos cada dos por tres, y fue ahí cuando la vio por primera vez.

Ese día su padre le había encargado a ella verificar a los nuevos esclavos, de cierta forma eso la gratificó, pues al hacerlo al menos podría estar segura que aquellas personas no sufrirían de tortura, puesto que sería ella quien los encaminase hacia loa lugares correspondientes para que habitaran, una vez ahí fue cuando fijo su vista en una en específico.

"Pobre de ella" fue su primera impresión al ver a la joven, estaba realmente mal, no solo herida, también delgada y con señales de no haber comido ni dormido en mucho tiempo, probablemente no sobreviviría una semana, Hanasho no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por ella, tan joven...de alguna forma se le hizo familiar, sin embargo dejo que pasara de largo, debía seguir con su trabajo de vigilar a los esclavos, aunque esa mujer se le hacia familiar, ya averiguaría después.

El día en si paso normal para la joven, luego de haber llevado a los esclavos hizo sus actividades diarias y ya. Sus días siempre eran así, monótonos, aburridos. Una idea cruzo por su mente, había estado todo el día ocupada como para acordarse de aquella mujer, sin pensárselo dos veces salió de su habitación dirijendose hacia las "habitaciones" de los esclavos, se tomo unos minutos en encontrar la habitación que buscaba, por entre las grietas de una pared logro divisar la larga cabellera anaranjada, Nami se encontraba encorvada en su lugar, con la vista fija en la nada, no había manera de asegurar si se encontraba con vida o no, tenía heridas profundas en loa brazos y piernas, un corte de espada en el abdomen y en el rostro varios cortes y golpes, parecía salida de una batalla bastante desventajosa para ella.

En un momento la akage se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven, volteando su vista hacia ella, Hanasho quedó inmóvil al notar la mirada de Nami, sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin vida alguna en ellos, ensombrecidos y sin sentimiento alguno reflejado en ellos, Hanasho sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago, ¿que tanto se debe sufrir para tener aquella mirada?, el rostro de la akage tampoco reflejaba gran cosa, estaba, al igual que sus ojos, sin expresión, sin mueca alguna, la akage mantuvo su vista fija en ella unos momentos más, antes de volver a mirar a la nada.

Hanasho regreso a su habitación después de presenciar eso, esa mirada, las heridas en su cuerpo, no podía creer que personas capaces de dar tales torturas existieran. De ahora en mas se dio la tarea de investigar sobre aquella mujer, y ayudarla en lo posible.

Los días fueron pasando de a poco,mientras mas pasaba el tiempo Hanasho y Nami se hacían más cercanas, Nami le contó acerca de lo que hab ía pasado con los mugiwara y como Smoker, un capitán de la marina la había ayudado un tiempo, y que por eso la marina lo había capturado y la habían herido, impidiendole hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a smoker, después de eso estuvo vagando por alta mar hasta que, aprovechando su estado había llegado hasta ahí.

Hanasho la ayudaba y alimentaba para que se recuperase pronto, en cuanto la akage mencionó lo de la tripulación pirata Hanasho había aceptado, le emocionaba la idea, y salir de ese encierro que era Marijois era su más grande sueño, Nami la liberaría de la tortura que era ser un Tenryubito para ella, así pues, en cuanto Nami tuvo las fuerzas para blandir su clima tact, pues se lo habían dejado ya que no parecia un arma, se armo la pelea mas fuerte que había tenido la akage hasta ese entonces para ganar su libertad, después de ganar, huyeron hasta un pequeño bote que había conseguido Hanasho días antes, así lograron huir y Hanasho se unió a la tripulación de la akage.

Hanasho término de hablar, miro al joven mugiwara con temor de lo que pudiera hacer en contra de la marina, la expresión de Luffy no era otra más que de odio y rabia puras, la marina, ellos pagarían por lo qie e hicieron a Nami...

-Nami...-Luffy se levantó de la cama, ignorando sus heridas y el dolor que le causaban, tan solo imaginarse lo que debió sufrir Nami mientras él y los demás estaban libres y a salvo en el sunny le causaba un enorme dolor, salio de la enfermería del barco y se dirigió hacia donde estaba presente el haki de la akage, una vez lo encontró apresuro el paso, encontrándola en la proa del barco hablando con Zoro y Robin, corrió lo mas rápido que sus heridas le dejaron hacia ellos, quitando a Zoro de un leve empujón y, una vez frente a Nami, tomarla entre sus brazos y presionarla fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la akage se amoldaba al suyo.

Nami estaba sin habla, sus sentidos se distorcionaron en cuanto su cuerpo quedo pegado al pecho vendado de su ex-capitan, sentía una agradable sensación en en estómago, sin embargo su mente le decía, le exigía apartarse de él, sus manos actuaron con forme a las ordenes distorsionadas de su cerebro y empujó al mugiwara lejos de su cuerpo, sus sentimientos eran un mar con corrientes desiguales que colisionaban entre si, estar con Luffy le agradaba, llenaba un vacío en su interior que no lograba tapar con nada, pero por otro lado, el amargo recuerdo de como la hizo irse de la tripulación se manifestaba cuando lo tenia cerca.

Odiaba a Monkey D. Luffy...

Pero también...

Lo amaba mas de lo que podría explicar

Continuara...

 **Ojala les haya agradado ewe Hanasho sempai espero no te moleste haber puesto esta parte :v y si fue asi, gomenasai, la borrare y editare cuando pueda, rercuerden que si no hay reviews me tardo años en actualizar**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Minna san he regresado con un nuvo capitulo de la historia, aunque corto por falta de rviews,yo que crei que el anterior tndria muchos, no puedo creerlo, aparece unas tenryubito rn la tripulación de nami y nadie s inmuta…**

 **Sin mas que agregar, aquí el capitulo**

 **No hay titulo :v no se me ocurrio nada**

Luffy miro a Nami un momento antes de sonreír tristemente y alejarse de ella, no quería que lo odiase mas de lo que ya lo odiaba, si quería el perdón de la akage primero necesitaba ganar nuevamente su confianza y no alejarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

Nami no podía creer lo que el mugiwara había hecho, y menos aun sabía el porqué de ello, ese abrazo, sentir la calidez de Luffy tan cerca de ella, había sido hasta cierto punto agradable y nostálgico, sin embargo ese no era un momento para pensar en los viejos tiempos, en especial si esos recuerdos abrían viejas heridas realmente dolorosas para ella

"Deja de confundirme"

Su cabeza estaba descoordinada con sus sentimientos, por una parte, su cabeza le exigía concentrarse en su objetivo actual, por otra parte, sus sentimientos le pedían a gritos sentir nuevamente el cuerpo de su ex capitán pegado al suyo, aunque al hacerlo se lastimase a ella misma, le dolía, y le dolía mucho tener que amar al hombre de que le dio una paliza a su orgullo y autoestima

"Deja de lastimarme"

-Nami-

la akage salió de su ensimismamiento y volteo a ver al peliverde, se dio cuenta que se había quedado estática en un mismo lugar después de haber empujado al mugiwara, se enderezó intentando no mostrar la confusión que sus ojos reflejaban y miro a Luffy

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo secamente desviando la vista hacia un rincón tratando de evadir las miradas de todos, Robin lo noto e intentando ayudarla le dio unas palmadas en el hombro mientras miraba a los demás

-Nami y yo iremos a su camarote, prometió que me contaría todo acerca de su viaje-

Nami agradeció internamente a Robín por la ayuda, no soportaría seguir manteniendo un semblante serio en un mismo sitio donde estuviera en mugiwara.

_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_

Una vez en el camarote de la akage, tanto ella como la arqueóloga, Nami suspiro, ese día estaba cargado de estrés, tener que contarles a Zoro y Robin sobre su estadía en Marijois como esclava, sobre como conoció a Hanasho, y a fin de cuentas tener a Luffy tan cerca de ella, causando un completo alboroto de sus emociones y sentimientos, !¿es que acaso el mundo quería verla hecha pedazos!?.

Suspiro, debía calmarse, estaba cerca de Trafalgar estaba segura, y el hecho de encontrar a Law seria lo que la despediría de la tortura emocional que era estar cerca del mugiwara, en cuanto encontrase al cirujano, se iría directo a la base central de la marina para liberar a Smoker, al menos así podría pagar su deuda con él.

Robin observo a su amiga, Nami estaba realmente mal, tras oír su historia había sentido como la navegante cambiaba su mirada a otras direcciones con tal de no verles a la cara, y con el reciente abrazo de Luffy, sus defensas cayeron.

-Nami-

-ah!- la akage reacciono del ensimismamiento del que era presa y vio a Robín, segundos mas tarde volvió a paralizarse, sin saber que hacer salvo corresponder al abrazo repentino que le había otorgado la ojiazul, no era propio de Robín dar abrazos, sin embargo en ese momento verdaderamente necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiese como lo hacia Robín. No lo soportó mas y las lágrimas que había guardado tanto tiempo salieron a la luz, nadie de su tripulación, ni siquiera Hanasho la había visto llorar, como capitana adoptó una gran seriedad y auto control, recordándose a si misma que no era posible que llorase aun después de todo lo que había pasado, Ahora era fuerte, muy fuerte, sin embrago... Con sus nakamas del sunny, aquella mascara se caía y surgía la que verdaderamente era.

-lo siento-musitó la arqueóloga tras un breve silencio en donde solo los sollozos de la akage llenaban de sonido la habitación, Robín continuó abrazándola, dejando que se desahogase en su hombro, que sacase toda la tristeza de la que era presa en ese momento, de tan solo pensar en los sentimientos de culpa y depresión que tuvo que soportar la akage esos dieciocho meses hacia que su corazón se estrujara, fuesen de la tripulación que fuesen, Nami era su nakama, y por mas edad que tuviera, Robín la llego a ver y la seguiría viendo como una hermana menor.

Nami detuvo su llanto tras unos minutos, ya no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir llorando, en especial cuando era a costa de Robín.

-mejor?-Robín volteo a verla con una sonrisa, Nami no logró verla a los ojos, no podía, ni quería que viese lo débil que se encontraba en ese momento, Robín lo comprendió aun sin palabras, si bien tenía curiosidad sobre la parte mala de todo lo que paso la akage durante ese año y medio, sabía bien que ya se lo contaría cuando estuviese lista, si aun no era el momento, no la forzaría, la akage agradeció ese gesto de Robin, ya les contaria todo después,mientras, su cabza y sentimientos tendrían que estar enfocados en una sola cosa, si o si

 **Continuara….**

 **Perdonen que sea un capitulo tan malo, en mi opinión, no me gusto para nada este capitulo, no tuve imaginación esta vez, prometo mejorar en el siguiente**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas tardes dias o noches minna, en verdad pido disculpas por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar esta historia, sin embargo tambien me siento algo desepcionada de que no hubiera muchos reviews del capitulo anterior, aun asi, quiero disculparme por adelantado si en algun momento tardo demasciado en actualizar, puesto que en estos momentos he decidido entrar a un concurso muy importante que ha lanzado la shonen jump, por lo tanto mi atencion sera unicamente para ello el tiempo que dure, deseenme suerte y mi trabajo podra ser sacado en una edicion de la revista *o*), bueno ya, sin mas, aquí el siguiente capitulo…

 **pesadilla**

Un estruendoso grito se escucho por todo el barco de la joven capitana, en el camarote de las mujeres, donde temporalmente se encontraba Robin, la akage estaba palida, con la espalda reposando en el respaldo de su cama y sudando frio, su vista perdida en ningun punto fijo en la oscuridad demostraba el temor que en ese momento sus ojos reflejaban, con el grito, la joven azabache se habia despertado, y junto con ella la arqueologa, ambas preocupadas en seguida fueron a ver el estado de su nakama pelinaranja, pronto la demas tripulacion de los umi no akuma y los mugiwaras se encontraban cerca de la habitacion de las mujeres para comprobar el estado de la navegante, Angel con rapidez se habrio paso por entre todos para llegar al camarote, al entrar vio como la joven akage estaba aun petrificada y sin hacer movimiento alguno, rapidamente se acerco y la abrazo, pronto todos los demas entraron al camarote, encontrandose con la navegante sacando lagrimas por sus ojos y siendo consolada por su segundo al mando, Luffy al ver esto se sintio peor que cuando habia visto irse el barco de su nakama, su corazon sintio un vacio profundo, queria irse de ese lugar, sin embargo le preocupaba el estado de la joven, quien aun estaba llorando y se aferraba fuertemente al joven peliplateado, unos momentos despues la akage habia vuelto a dormir, siendo aun aferrada por su segundo al mando, Hanasho noto las caras de preocupacion de los ocho Mugiwaras asi que comenzo a explicar

-es una pesadilla recurrente, en momentos la tiene y en momentos no, nunca nos ha dicho que sueña solamente sabemos que es muy malo, posiblemente de su tiempo como esclava o cuando cruzo la red line, no se preocupen- hablo con calma la joven, esto al parecer calmo un poco a los mugiwaras, segundos despues todos se fueron de regreso a sus temporales camas para seguir durmiendo, a excepción del joven azabache, quien miraba interrogante a la chica

-que?- pregunto esta, sin comprender la inquisitiva mirada del ojinegro

-que sucedió?-pregunto con simplesa, la joven suspiro, ese capitan era realmente terco, no tuvo mas opcion

-cuando comenzo si viaje de regreso al east blue paso por punk hazard, ahí se reencontro con Smoker y Tashigi, ellos la ayudaron, sin embargo cuando regreso por la red line la marina los embosco, capturaron a Smoker por traicion a la marina, Tashigi logro escapar y se refugio en arabasta, ahí dio aviso a Vivi, pero cuando intentaron ir por Nami ella ya habia sido convertida en esclava de los Tenryubitto, ahí la conoci, pero escapamos lo suficientemente tarde como para que le quedase un trauma por haber sufrido los tratos que le dieron

El joven mugiwara estaba estatico en sus sitio, ese grito, ese grito que habia soltado su navegante se debia a un trauma que habia vivido en carne propia, sin duda estaba molesto, no solo con los tenryubitto, si no consigo mismo

Los haria pagar

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

**Minna, he decidido darles este capitulo por el momento, espero y sea de su agrado, aclaro que no por acualizar dos días seguidos sera asi de ahora en adelante, ya que como les dije, estare muy ocupada este tiempo, aunque si llego a tener algo de rato libre, no dudo de eso, actualizare esta historia, lo interesante ya viene asi que estense atentos ewe**

 **Comienzo de grandes cosas**

La mañana se hacia presente por sobre el gran barco con marcaron de dragón, la noche anterior había sido dura para la joven akage, había tenido nuevamente aquella pesadilla que no la dejaba en paz, sus ojos se aguaron de tan solo recordarla, sacudió su cabeza para después despejarse un poco, camino por el largo pasillo donde se encontraban los dormitorios y paso por la puerta que conectaba dicho pasillo con la cubierta principal, inhalo fuertemente la brisa marina, sintió el aire fresco golpearle la cara y se relajó notablemente, sin duda estar cerca del mar la relajaba, miro al lado contrario de su barco, el sunny estaba mejor al parecer, podía mantenerse a flote por si solo y se notaba ya habitable, sin duda alguna el trabajo de Franky como carpintero era simplemente impecable

-necesitamos un carpintero - susurro para si misma observando las "reparaciones" que tenía su pobre barco, río un poco, si tuviese un mejor carpintero que alguno de sus nakamas o ella misma sostenida de las piernas por alguien más cubriendo torpemente con metal o madera las aberturas causadas por barcos ya sea de otros piratas o de la marina, definitivamente podrían navegar el mar del nuevo mundo sin muchas preocupaciones

-!oí Nami! -

La akage volteo la vista encontrándose al ciborg haciendo su típica pose, sonrió de nuevo, sus nakamas siempre le alegraría el día.

-que sucede Franky? -pregunto apoyada en la barandilla del barco

-si quieres podría hacerle unas SÚPER reparaciones y modificaciones a este barco-menciono el peliazul sin quitar en ningún momento aquella graciosa pose. La akage se lo pensó mientras pasaba una mano por la algo desgastada madera de la barandilla

-todo tuyo-le sonrió al ciborg mientras se dirigía a la cocina, había dormido más de la cuenta por lo que suponía ya todos habrían tomado su desayuno, al entrar se encontró con Senket y Sanji, ambos fregando platos mientras hablaban animadamente, la joven logro escuchar entre su conversación unos cuantos "consejos" que Sanji le daba al joven cocinero para ligar o cocinar, "vaya par",pensó la joven antes de carraspear un poco, ambos cocineros voltearon su Vista hacia la akage.

-ah, Nami, por fin despiertas-hablo alegremente el menor, sonriendole e indicando el lugar donde se encontraba su almuerzo, la reacción del rubio fue completamente lo opuesto, dando una gran muestra de agilidad y velocidad se acercó como un rayo a la mesa del comedor para ofrecerle una silla a la akage, quien acepto gustosa

-arigato~ Sanji-kun~ -hablo con voz melosa haciendo que el rubio, con corazones volviera a su lugar junto al cocinero de los umi no akuma, quien río un poco volteando a ver a su capitana, ella a su vez le guiñó un ojo, sin duda, su capitana era realmente una manipuladora de primera

La akage comió en silencio riendo a ratos gracias a las pequeñas conversaciones que por mera curiosidad escuchaba de los dos cocineros, al terminar su comida ella se ofreció a lavar su plato, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar un poco.

-hoy es el día -menciono nuevamente en un susurro

-hoy es el día? -pregunto la joven pelinegra entrando a la cocina

-Hanasho! Me asustaste! -reprendio levemente la akage para después suspirar, no podía enfadarse con ella, después de todo Hanasho la había ayudado a escapar de Marijois y de no ser por eso ella no estaría ahi

-hoy iremos a buscar a Law- dijo firmemente la akage ante el asombro de la menor

-estas segura?, no debemos ir aun si no estas en condiciones, la pesadilla de anoche fue más fuerte que las anteriores no? Parecías muy alterada

La akage sonrió ante la preocupación de su joven amiga, aunque claro está que una pesadilla no iba a detenerla en la misión que se había autoimpuesto

-esta bien, no pasara nada además no quiero perder más tiempo, ya estamos muy cerca como para esperar mas-su voz era firme ante cada palabra que salia de su boca, quitando de paso toda inseguridad de la joven azabache, sin duda su capitana era fuerte, tanto física como psicológicamente

-además-hablo la capitana captando la atención de la azabache

-se que quieres ver a Law~-afirmo ocacionando el sonrojoen la más joven

-!NAMI!

La akage solo pudo reír, le encantaba molestar a su amiga

El dia transcurrio normal, al llegar el inicio de la tarde Nami llamo a Angel y Hanasho, mientras que los demás junto con los mugiwaras se quedaban en el barco y Franky acababa la reparación del sunny, los tres nakamas se dirigían al paradero del capitán de los piratas Heat, al llegar notaron como aquel submarino se hallaba medianamente sumergido, inmediatamente Sachi y Penguin notaron su presencia y los hicieron pasar, la ultima vez que se vieron Nami había hecho buenas migas con esos dos y con Bepo, asi que no fue difícil acercarse al capitán, quien estaba en su camarote recargado en su cama, en cuanto pasaron el cirujano volteo a verlos, dando una leve risa

-que es lo que quieres Nami-ya?-pregunto el cirujano con el mismo tono de siempre, la akage se acerco a el hasta quedar frente a frente

-te propongo una alianza

Continuara…

 **Cosas muy graciosas pueden pasar cuando investigas :v, como ya saben les platique del concurso de la shonen jump, y por lo tanto me puse a investigar lugares, mas concretamente parís, su idioma y lugares turísticos, de ahí estaba viendo videos y me encontré con una serie llamada** _ **miracoulus tales of ladybug y chat noir,**_ **cuya casa de animación junto con algunas otras francesas es toei animation, misma que anima one piece, sin pensarlo empeze a ver la serie y esta bastante graciosa, tiene algunas partes que bien podrían ser consideradas de anime y otras que simplemente te matan de la risa que provocan, realmente podría decir aquí "lo que uno se encuentra por internet" xD**

 **Bien minna, antes de irme saludare a mi sempai y a mi neesan quien posiblemente lean esto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

 **NEESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

 **SEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII¡**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin mas que agregar exepto que me den sus animos para ganar el concurso los dejo con esta historia**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

Minna! Hola de nuevo! Heme aqui con mas idioteces que a ustedes les encantan! Debo decir que este capitulo no es uno de mis favoritos, ya que no me gusto tanto, sin embargo es muy importante para la historia ya que aqui se muestra algo realmente importante en la historia Bv disculpenme si esta mal escrito pero estoy con muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora :v sin mas aqui el capitulo

 **Alianza**

-una alianza?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad el capitan de los Heat

-asi es-hablo en contestación la akage

-solo por un tiempo, digamos que hay algunos asuntos que necesitan de ti para ser resueltos-añadió con una sonrisa la capitana, Law era pieza clave en su plan para liberar a Smoker y que aceptara la oferta de la alianza le dejaría bastante libre el camino para lograrlo

El cirujano estaba sorprendido, nunca se imagino ver tal expresión en el rostro de la akage, si bien sabía de sus recientes logros no estaba seguro de que fuesen a tal grado como para ver tal decisión en sus ojos, sonrió levemente para después mirar a sus invitados

-bien-hizo una leve pausa, mientras examinaba nuevamente a la akage y a sus dos compañeros

-debo admitir que te has hecho fuerte Nami-ya...sin embargo, hacer una alianza contigo representa un gran riesgo para mi-hablo son calma mientras tenia ambos brazos cruzados detras de su cabeza y la miraba esta vez con seriedad, si bien era interesante el crear una alianza con la ex-navegante del mugiwara, sabía de sobra la mala suerte que se cargaba la akage para con la marina, puesto que no se había perdido del reciente enfrentamiento de la akage con un buque bien cargado de la base central apenas hace poco tiempo en la misma isla donde se encontraban, definitivamente no se arriesgaría de esa manera

-he oído de cierta mala suerte que te cargas con los marines-

La akage soltó un largo suspiro ante las palabras del cirujano, por alguna razón sabía que ese seria un "pero" bastante importante, ya que la marina se la había traido contra ella desde que su viaje dio inicio hacia solo dieciocho meses atrás, mas sin embargo ella no era una mujer que se rindiese fácil, mucho menos si era algo tan importante para ella, cruzó los brazos y cerro los ojos antes de suspirar una vez mas

-he sobrellevado todos los ataques bastante bien, no he tenido ningún inconveniente tan grave como a los que posiblemente tú te has enfrentado-

Hablo en tono calmado y serio, sin quitar la posición que había optado momentos atras

-o acaso tendrás miedo Trafalgar?-

La joven sonrió, no quería usar el orgullo del cirujano en su contra, pero no le daba mas opción.

Law abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ¿miedo? ¿Él? Obviamente no. El cirujano abrió la boca para responder antes de cerrarla abruptamente, su expresión, que había cambiado a una alterada regreso a ser tranquila y esta vez mostraba una sonrisa burlona, se rió un poco y cerro los ojos un momento, se regaño mentalmente, había caído en su juego.

-eres muy buena manipulando y jugando con las personas- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y con la misma sonrisa de hace un momento

-sería interesante hacer una alianza contigo Nami-ya- dijo el pelinegro extendiendo una mano hacia la akage, esta sonrió y acepto, su cometido de formar una alianza con el cirujano ya estaba hecho, ahora podría estar mas cerca de liberar a Smoker.

La akage se tenso por un momento... Ahora habría otro problema, ¿como le pediría a Law que lo ayudase a liberar, justamente a Smoker?

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minna! Como estan?**

 **Se que es un capitulo corto y espero que no me maten por ello, aun asi, me gustaría saber si quieren que ponga algunos flashbacks mas en donde explique la manera en que Nami fue salvada por Smoker, su entrenamiento o cosas asi, o, que los ponga en tipo descripcion, es decir que lo ponga como un dialogo ya sea de Nami o del mismo Smoker en el momento que aparezca, digo, para que no se alargue tanto el fic, ya sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado este corto capitulo**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey minna, que tal?, hiba a subir este capitulo mas temprano pero se me borro el archivo y se me hacia tarde para ir al ciber ya que tenia que trabajar, bueno, dejo de aburrirlos y comienzo con el cap…

 **SMOKER**

Las horas pasaban mientras Nami discutia con Law, este solo mostraba un rostro impacible y una mirada seria, lo que le proponía la akage era riesgoso, muy riesgoso, ya había estado, almenos en presencia, de una guerra en marineford, sabia que habría perdidas, mas sin embargo estaba la minima posibilidad de salir victoriosos de aquel enfrentamiento, la historia que contaba la akage era realmente confusa, no podía creer que un marine como Smoker hubiese salvado a la joven navegante, se rectifico mentalmente al recordar los momentos vividos con Cora-san, sabia lo doloroso que podía ser el perder a quien, aparte de salvarte, fue quien cuido y protegio de uno, suspiro mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponía frente a si, miro a la akage mientras esta le devolvía la mirada, aun estaba esa decisión en sus ojos, Law sonrio

-imagino que, aunque no te preste mi ayuda para ello, lo haras, verdad?

La akage le devolvió una vez mas el gesto

-solo pienso que contigo será mas sencillo el ataque y la huida una vez completo todo, como te dije ya tengo todo planeado, asi que solo necesito mas fuerza- las palabras eran dichas con seguridad, ya llevaba mucho tiempo planeando el rscate del excapitán de la marina, no podía fallarle, y claro tenia buena información, lo que le permitio saber que el cazador blanco seguía con vida, solo con eso tenia suficiente para querer salvarlo cueste lo que cueste

-porque?-pregunto serio el cirujano, la akage lo miro confundida, no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte del mayor

-que dices?

-porque quieres salvar a Smoker?

La akage se petrifico al oir eso, debería contarle?, de cualquier manera Trafalgar hiba a ayudarle, o asi parecía, y aun si se negara, quizá escuchando sus razones podría convencerlo, miro a Hanasho y a Angel aleatoriamente, la primera asintió con la cabeza, dándole animos a la chica para que contase su historia, Angel puso una mano sobre su hombro, la akage suspiro, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire para después despedirlo todo por la boca, miro seriamente a Law antes de comenzar a hablar

-cuando me fui…no, cuando me expulsaron de la banda de los mugiwaras, después de regresar al east blue, me salvo de morir después de que cruce la red line.

El cirujano la miro sosprendido, no dijo nada, puesto que quería que continuase, eso era realmente interesante

Nami suspiro denuevo, y volvió a hablar

-cuando cruce la red line…

 **FLASHBACK**

En una isla no muy lejana a la red line se podía ver desde lejos una pequeña balza, o almenos, lo que quedaba de ella, en uno de los escombros se notaba a una joven de unos veinte años, estaba herida y en un estado de salud deplorable, lo suficiente para dar a entender que había estado almenos un mes a la deriva, la joven apenas y se movia, si no se notara el rítmico sube y baja de su pecho se daría a entender que estaba muerta, apenas y podía abrir los ojos debido al cansancio, apenas llego a la orilla de lo que parecía ser una isla desierta, con trabajos se arrastro por la arena antes de llegar a una distancia considerable

-maldicion-musito devilmente recordando la promesa que había hecho a sus ex nakamas, y sonrio amargamente

-no lo pude cumplir-dijo sonriendo, ya resignada, cerro lentamente los ojos para morir, antes de ello logro ver el leve destello de un cabello platinado.

.

.

.

.

La cabeza le dolia, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba entumido, se levanto del colchón improvisado donde se encontraba y volteo a todos lados intentando orientarse, seguía debil, mas sin embargo podía ya podía estar en pie

-que paso?

-al fin despiertas

Esa voz, la akage miro detrás de ella para encontrarse con el

-smoker

.

.

.

.continuaraa….

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR CUESTION DE TIEMPO DIVIDIRE ESTE CAPITULO EN DOS PARTES**

 **JA NE**

 **REVIEW?**

 **DOROBO NO SAGISHI**


	15. Chapter 15

Antes que nada, lo se, deben odiarme ;-;) no los culpo y me disculparé en los siguientes fanfics y capítulos hasta el fin de los tiempos si pueden perdonarme

Smoker parte 2

-Smoker...-

la akage busco por todos lados su clima tact, fue lo que mas se empeño en proteger cuando se encontraba navegando en la red line, una vez lo encontró a unos pasos de ella apunto con el arma a Smoker, quien ni se inmutaba por las recientes acciones de la akage, se sintió algo ofendida, si, puede que estaba herida y posiblemente anémica, !pero ni una reacción!?, Smoker ni siquiera se había puesto en guardia para capturarla.

Ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente, ¿la había ya capturado? Si bien no estaba usando esposas o algo por el estilo, al marine no le costaría nada darle una buena paliza, en especial en su deplorable estado, fijándose mas detenidamente en el marine noto que no llevaba su vestimenta habitual, mas bien unos pantalones negros y camisa sin abotonar, en sus manos cargaba con un plato de comida y un vaso con agua, el estomago de la akage dio un sonoro ruido al tan solo pensar en la comida, se sonrojo un poco mas sin embargo no bajo la guardia, contrario a eso se puso mas firme en el piso

-puedes calmarte-

La akage se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar a Smoker hablar de esa forma, no era un tono hostil o agresivo como de costumbre, era mas bien calmado, sereno.

El peliblanco tomo asiento en el piso mientras depositaba la comida y bebida frente a él, miro a la akage mientras esta seguía en posición de ataque, como esperando a que él hiciese algún movimiento

-no comerás?-

La akage negó

-no confió en ti- y era cierto, no dudaba en que el peliblanco, por mas amable que estuviese comportándose con ella, algo se planeaba, eso era seguro, no se fiaria así de fácil

-no puse nada en la comida, si a eso te refieres- respondió mientras daba una profunda calada a ambos puros en su boca y expulsaba el humo, Nami aun no se la creía

-no tengo intenciones de capturarte ahora, así que estate tranquila-

-¿porque me salvaste?

Smoker dudo un poco en responderle, ¿deberia decirle la verdad? No, no podía, al menos no en aquellos momentos donde no había nada claro y solo eran suposiciones hechas por el cuartel general, opto por decir una leve mentira

-no le veo el caso a intentar capturarte con tanta ventaja, no tienes fuerza, ni tienes a Mugiwara cubriéndote las espaldas-

No era del todo una mentira, puesto que su objetivo era principalmente el pelinegro, sin embargo la razón real era demasiado compleja de explicar. La akage aun con la vista fija en el decidió tomar asiento, bajando su clima tact y quedando frente a frente con el marine

-aunque también tengo una duda- Nami lo miro, inquisitiva. -porqué no estas con los demás, en especial, en verdad estas tan loca como para cruzar la red line con un bote de remos?- pregunto mientras acercaba a ella el plato de comida y el vaso, la akage no respondió, permaneció en silencio, como si estuviese procesando las palabras correctas para contar aquella historia.

-fui expulsada de mi tripulación- menciono por lo bajo mientras ponía sus manos en las rodillas y presionaba los puños, Smoker se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, no creía que el mugiwara fuera de los que harían ese tipo de cosas, en especial con la akage, puesto que fue de las primeras en unirse a su tripulación. Nami notó la expresión de asombro por parte del mayor.

-yo tuve la culpa- agrego -los puse en riesgo-

La sonora risotada del marine ocasionó que la akage se sorprendiera, alzo la vista encontrándose con Smoker con una nada disimulada sonrisa en el rostro.

-no estoy bromeando!- estaba enojada, como es que él, por mas marine que fuese, estaba burlándose de aquella manera de sus problemas!?

-no es una burla- se apresuro a decir, al notar la cara de enfado de la pelinaranja

-solo me da algo de gracia pensar que mugiwara haga algo así, en especial contigo-

La akage no lo comprendió, ¿en especial con ella? ¿a que se refería?

-de cualquier forma- añadió el peliblanco -no voy a capturarte, no creo que cuentes como pirata ahora- seguidas esas palabras se levanto del piso y comenzó a caminar al otro lado de la playa, una vez lejos la pelinaranja comenzó a comer del plato que anteriormente había traído Smoker, no estaba al cien porciento segura, pero tenia la impresión de que podía confiar en él

Continuara…

Lo se :"v soy una horrible autora que tarda siglos y siglos en actualizar un mendigo y corto capitulo de su fanfic ;-;) entenderé si me odian y no quieren volver a saber de mi atolondrada existencia


	16. Chapter 16

**Han pasado 84 años desde que publique por ultima vez, y creo que ya he perdido el toque y el hilo de esta historia, asi que me disculpo por si no es lo que se espera después de tanto tiempo de no escribir, y atino a que ya esta estefic en las ultimas (asi como elenovela mexicana, en las ultimas significa que no acabara posiblemente hasta el año que viene), aviso de una vez a mis lectores que este capitulo va dedicado a mi sempaiHananasho, por haber publicado su primer fic, adaptación LuNa "se busca esposa y madre" por si lo quieren leer, y ya sin mas, los dejo con este (corto) capitulo**

 **UNA ALIANZA PACTADA, EL NUEVO BARCO DE LOS UMI NO AKUMA**

-unos días después la marina nos descubrió, peleamos un rato pero mi salud aun no era buena, y seguía siendo muy débil, al final Smoker se sacrifico y nos mando a Tashigui y a mi en barcos distintos, nos salvo-

Nami termino de hablar con un nudo en la garganta, el tan solo recordar aquellos sucesos era de por si difícil, pero ahora no podía mostrarse débil, estaba decidida a sacar a quien la había salvado de la prisión, aun si tuviese que arriesgar su vida en el intento, sabia que sus nakamas estarían dispuestos a ir con ella, mas no quería arriesgarlos, por esa razon necesitaba aliarse con piratas fuertes que pudiesen asegurar, por mas pequeña que fuese, una esperanza de vida para sus preciados nakamas.

Miro a Law expentante a su reacción, cualquier cosa o acción que hiciera el cirujano a partir de ahora seria crucial en su alianza, ya sea que la mirase con recelo y no confiase en ella por querer salvar a un marine que, si bien la había salvado y hasta protegido, no era de su confianza ya que, como tal, había intentado capturarlo, o bien que aceptara de buena manera y la ayudara sin hacerle mas preguntas e interrogatorios que aquel.

Pero Law seguiría siendo Law, y estaba segura que la primera opción era la mas viable en ese caso.

El cirujano la miro justo como ella había predicho, ¿o era esa la mirada habitual del cirujano?, nunca presto verdadera atención en sus facciones, pero ahora era diferente, estaba segura que si desviaba la vista tan solo unos segundos la alianza que había estado planeando durante tanto tiempo se iria a la basura y se quedaría sin una pieza importante para el rescate de su nakama, lo haría de todos modos, pero con el capitán de los heat estaba segura de que seria mucho mas rápido que hacerlo sola y con tan pocos aliados que, al final, podrían irse y traicionarla en el peor momento, por eso necesitaba a Law, sabia que se arriesgaba de la misma manera, pero seria mas ameno aliarse con el porque, precisamente ya había vivido un tiempo en una alianza con el durante unos meses cuando aun estaba con los mugiwaras

El pelinegro aun no apartaba la mirada de los ojos llenos de decisión de la akage, era una verdadera locura lo que haría, y sabia que se arriesgaba de sobre manera al aceptar una alianza tan problemática como aquella, pero quería saber que tan lejos llegaría aquella mujer en todo eso, sonrio por lo bajo mientras apartaba la vista de la ahora capitana y extendió una mano hacia ella, la joven sonrio y la acepto, un paso menos para lo que tenia que hacer, solo faltaba ir por Tashigi y se pondrían en marcha hacia el cuartel general de la marina, estaba decidida, destruiría todo marineford si era necesario para lograr su cometido, esa era la razón por la que se había vuelto tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emprendieron camino rápidamente hacia su barco, estaba feliz por haber obtenido la alianza con el cirujano y su sonrisa de satisfacción podía notarse a leguas, un año planeando, entrenando y juntando su tripulación había valido la pena para este momento, si sus cálculos eran correctos y hacían todo en el tiempo debido, se encontrarían rumbo al cuartel general de la marina en tan solo tres semanas, lo mas pronto posible, claro que, esa noche solo se dedicarían a beber y divertirse, los mugiwaras de seguro y aceptarían una invitación a una fiesta sin sentido y verificaría que Luffy estuviera mejor, le debía agradecer el haberla salvado.

Paro en seco sus pensamientos y un rostro pensativo apareció en sus facciones, aun después de todo, Luffy debía salvarla, se sintió un tanto inútil, aun con todo su entrenamiento con el haki de observación, no pudo esquivar un estúpido ataque de la marina, suspiro sintiéndose impotente, no debía bajar su guardia, entrenaría mas en el camino para ir por Tashigi y seria lo bastante fuerte para lograr sacar a Smoker de su encierro.

En cuanto llegaron su vista se poso en su barco, sabia que era suyo por los colores y la inconfundible insignia, pero ¡estaba irreconocible¡ los colores gris y rojo brillaban con el sol de la tarde que empezaba a desaparecer en el mar, el mascaron de dragon se alzaba en todo su esplendor demostrando la ferocidad de su tripulación, la vela, aun guardada denotaba un brillo de nuevo, su barco se veía increíble

-ah, ya regresaron¡- el grito de Franky desde el mástil de su barco les llamo la atención, Nami reparo en lo que esta mañana le había dicho antes de irse a hablar con Law, y vaya que lo había cumplido¡ su barco se veía impresionante, quizá podría conseguir un carpintero, pero ninguno a la altura de Franky

-Franky, tu hiciste esto?- pregunto, sabia la respuesta pero no se la creía, ella pensaba que únicamente le repararía los hoyos y grietas, pero había hecho quedar el barco, no solo como nuevo, si no también renovado e incluso, mejorado

-quien mas podría haberle hecho estas SUPER modificaciones a este viejo barco?- respondió el cyborg haciendo su pose y riendo un poco, Nami ya lo conocía, no debía dudar en que era capaz de hacer eso y mas

La akage sonrio mientras subia y agradecia a su nakama por la atención a su desgastado navio, ahoa tenia dos cosas por las cuales celebrar, su alianza y su maravilloso barco modificado por el mejor carpintero del nuevo mundo

Y asi la fiesta comenzó, ambas tripulaciones riendo y festejando mientras caia la noche, la akage volteaba de vez en cuando a todas las direcciones posibles para buscar al capitán de los mugiwara, aunque sin éxito.

Pasadas unas horas y con la celebración a tope Nami decidió tomar un leve descanso en el mascaron de dragon, se recargo ahí alejada del bullicio de la fiesta, relajándose al sentir las acompasadas olas de la orilla moviendo levemente el barco

-buena fiesta, eh?- pregunto una vos desde al lado suyo, la akage volteo la vista, sorprendida

-Luffy..-

 **Continuara….**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, recomiendo muchísimo el primer fic de mi sempai Hanasho y como no se que mas decir y mi tiempo en el ciber expira, hasta la próxima¡**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**

 **Dorobo no sagishi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Adafsfggafsghadsfgja, me he tardado menos de dos meses en subir la actualización de esta historia, aplaudaaaan¡ bueno no :v como ahora me encuentro publicando desde la escuela a la que asisto no hay casi ningún problema con el tiempo asi que dare avisos troll**

 **1.- el fanfic de mi sempai hanasho esta mejor que luna de pluton¡ si no lo han leído se los recomiendo muchísimo, el fic es "** _ **se busca esposa y madre"**_ **asi que no pierdan tiempo leyendo esta aburrida historia y lean ese :v**

 **2.- acabo de ver por novena vez en tres meses la película** _ **fade to black**_ **de bleach y hasta ahora no me canso de verla :v la volveré a ver después**

 **3.- en algún momento publicare un fanfic de un libro muy bueno con la autorización de la autora *-*)9 puede que sea una adaptación pero como no quiero hacerla de a cuento solo pondré el prologo y haber si tiene éxito :v**

 **4.- vi un anime muy bueno y con una trama excelente y resulto ser un yuri implícito e-e) … igual esta shengon :v**

 **5.- mi fanfic, por mi cuenta esta siendo un éxito de ventas en el país de las maravillas, dressrosa, skypea, impelldown y kamabakka, leelo, se que te va a encantar :v**

 **UNA ALIANZA? LOS MUGIWARAS SE UNEN AL PLAN¡**

Nami miro atónita al joven a su lado, tenia la espalda vendada, por lo que su torso y parte de su pecho quedaban cubiertos por vendas, al menos estaba recuperándose, la akage sonrio un poco después de salir de la momentánea sorpresa que ocasiono la presencia del mugiwara ahí, entonces respondio

-si, una buena fiesta- menciono sonriendo mientras suspiraba sonoramente con alivio, Luffy la miro un poco sin comprender el porque de esa acción, acaso las cosas no habían salido bien a donde quiera que fuera en la mañana?, pensó en preguntarle antes de que ella se le adelantara respondiendo con una sonrisa de alivio

-me diste un gran susto ayer, crei que estarías peor…-guardo silencio un momento, antes de añadir- gracias por haberme salvado

Luffy se impresiono un poco con aquella respuesta, esta claro que Nami había estado lejos de ellos durante un tiempo, pero no era tanto como para que no recordase algunas de las peleas que habían tenido contra diversos barcos enemigos o de la marina, acaso no recordaba que había salido peor herido de aquellas batallas y aun asi estaba vivo? ¡el iba a ser el rey de los piratas¡ una miserable explosión tan pobre como aquella no lo destruiría tan fácil, y mira, que había quedado inconsciente porque no había comido nada, ya, estaba decidido, sin importar que tan triste o impotente se sintiera seguiría comiendo hasta llenar completamente su estomago¡

-que dices¡- le respondio el pelinegro después de su "reflexión" en sus pensamientos –no hay manera de que algo asi vaya a destruirme, que no recuerdas nuestras peleas contra tipos mas fuertes?, he tenido peores golpes¡- termino con una sonrisa, pudiera no ser tan listo, pero sabia lo suficiente para darse cuenta cuando podía ser un golpe letal o no.

Nami lo miro de nuevo, esa mentalidad suya lo mataria algún dia, claro que recordaba todas aquellas peleas anteriores, y esperaba que por eso mismo no se arriesgara tanto o tuviera un mejor razonamiento en cuanto al peligro de cada situación, sin importar lo débil o fuerte que el enemigo fuera, debía cuidarse, Luffy no era indestructible… o bueno, no tan indestructible como creía.

Pero Luffy era… Luffy

Esperar que aprendiera cosas tan importantes de combates anteriores era como esperar a que Sanji no le coqueteara a la primera chica linda que esta en su rango de visión –la imagen del nombrado intentando ligarse a Hanasho reafirmo lo que estaba por decir- imposible.

Puede que aprendiera cosas que, si bien eran importantes y esenciales en las batallas, como esquivar mas rápidamente o golpear con mayor presicion, pero no podía abandonar esa mentalidad de que resistiría sin importar que, ella lo sabia, si bien no caería hasta ver a su enemigo derrotado, después de ello si sus heridas eran fatales, ¿Qué pasaría?, suspiro algo cansada y decidio abandonar ese tema por ahora, en su lugar siguieron hablando de trivialidades y cosas importantes de ambas tripulaciones, como el crecimiento de sus nakamas o tierras exploradas hasta ese momento, incluso le conto acerca de la situación en la que se encontraban y la alianza que formo con Trafalgar Law, la platica era amena y llena de buen humor de parte de ambos capitanes, los sucesos del pasado si bien seguían ahí, al menos ahora formaban parte de los recuerdos dolorosos pero superados en la mente de ambos, en año y medio por fin tenían la oportunidad de tener una conversación sin silencios incomodos o miradas acusadoras o dolidas, aparentemente todo estaba en calma.

Aparentemente, hasta que surgio esa pregunta

-Podemos ser parte de la alianza?-

Eso tomo desprevenida a la navegante, Luffy siendo parte de su alianza?, lo había pensado, si, pero dada la situación en la que anteriormente se encontraban los mugiwara con ella, no había podido preguntar o afirmar nada de aquello, admitia que Luffy seria un perfecto aliado, es decir, tenia una flota de cerca de 5.600 personas a su mando, pero no podía, eso significaría poner en peligro a Luffy y sus preciados nakamas para liberar al hombre que tuvo como objetivo capturarlos, no podía

-no- respondio mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha, Luffy la miro un tanto sorprendido y un tanto confundido

-no?, porque no?- pregunto, algo que Nami no quería que hiciera

-iremos a rescatar a Smoker, quien juro por su nombre atraparte, acaso no ves lo peligroso que es?, puedes salir herido, cualquiera de los mugiwara puede salir herido¡, no quiero que vengan conmigo a una misión suicida¡-

-…-

-¿Luffy?-

-somos nakamas, sin importar que, los nakamas se apoyan mutuamente, no?- el ala de su sombrero cubria sus ojos, su tono era serio y, a los ojos de la akage, desplegaba cierta aura de madurez, asintió ante sus palabras y miro al mar, sin sacar ningún sonido de su boca

-entonces iremos contigo, no vamos por humitos, vamos por ti-

-pero…¡- la akage se trago sus palabras cuando sintió una presión tanto familiar como melancolica en su cabeza, el amado tesoro del capitán de los mugiwaras descansaba ahora sobre sus anaranjados cabellos.

-Luffy?...- no alcanzo a decir nada mas dado que los suaves labios del pelinegro rozaron levemente los suyos antes de dar la vuelta e irse, dejando atrás a la joven capitana con un nuevo aliado… y un sonrojo muy notorio de no ser por la oscuridad de la noche

Alejado de la escena descansaba la figura de un hombre en la cima del mástil, la oscuridad no dejaba ver su rostro o alguna de sus facciones mas notorias, mientras vigilaba la escena de ambos capitanes sacaba un den den mushi de sus ropas y se comunicaba con alguien

-base central?, tengo la información que necesitaban, el ataque hacia impell down dara inicio mañana, estén preparados-

 **Continuara…**

 **Ufff, fic en las ultimas (si, claro :v) espero este capitulo haya sido de su interés y les agrade el rumbo que toma la historia, Luffy me salio un poquito (muy) Oc asi que espero lo entiendan y lo compense el beso LuNa :v**

 **Ja Ne**

 **Review?**

 **Dorobo No Sagishi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas tardes, dias o noches a todo aquel que pierda el tiempo leyendo las estupideces raras que imagina mi mente :v esta vez hare sufrir a la mayoría de los que leen esta historia asi que prepárense –risa malvada troll-**

 **Pero antes le mando un saludo a mi sempai hanasho y promociono su historia se busca esposa y madre ;v**

 **NADA SALE DE ACUERDO AL PLAN**

Los días habían pasado rápido en cuanto los mugiwara se unieron al plan de rescate de Smoker, no habían tardado mas de tres semanas para ir por Tashigi a Arabasta y emprender el camino hacia Marineford con una gran flota pirata siguiéndoles, los barcos de la flota mugiwara y los aliados que había conseguido Nami a lo largo de su viaje, en el frente de la flota se encontraban los umi no akuma, con Tashigui en su barco, los Mugiwara y los piratas Heat, días atrás habían reunido a todos en una pequeña isla sin importancia para avisar y explicar a todos el plan de ataque que tendrían para con la marina, al inicio mandarían a quienes pudieran pelear cuerpo a cuepo y a los médicos para no perder tiempo en heridos, una vez que alertaran a los altos mandos, irían los mas fuertes para distraerlos, mientras la pelea se desatase en frente de la estructura Tashigi se colaria entre la pelea y liberaría a Smoker, una vez pasara esto se irían retirando de a poco, Nami sabia que de todo el plan la retirada seria lo mas difícil, pues los altos mandos de la marina no los dejarían escapar tan fácilmente, había pensado en eso todo el trayecto, ella estaba dispuesta a servir de señuelo para que los demás pudiesen irse a salvo, mas sin embargo sabia que Luffy y los mugiwaras no lo permitirían, menos ahora que había arreglado las cosas con el capitán de los mugiwaras, su tripulación lo entendería, pero eso no aseguraba que no regresarían por ella o armarían otro alboroto para sacarla.

Suspiro mientras miraba las olas debajo del barco, faltaba poco tiempo para estar a una distancia prudente y poder dar el inicio a su ataque, no sabia cuanto duraría la pelea y menos aun cuantas perdidas tendrían, no quería que las vidas de sus aliados se perdieran, mas sin embargo debía ser realista, no podía salvarlos a todos

-al parecer estas un poco preocupada-

Nami volteo la cabeza del mar para encontrarse con el cocinero de su barco, sonrio levemente al verlo tan despreocupado

-no es eso- tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar –es que no quiero que nadie salga herido, aunque siendo una pelea de este tipo dudo que sea capaz de protegerlos a todos, aun con la ayuda de Luffy y Law

-entonces no pienses en eso por ahora, todos decidimos ayudarte aun a costa de nosotros mismos- respondió sonriendo- además- continuo- cada quien tiene sus razones

Nami asintió un poco mas relajada, suspiro una vez mas mirando al cielo, estaba a puntyo de anochecer, eso seria una grtan ventaja ya que en poco tiempo llegarían a la distancia necestria, miro una vez mas a Senket y le pidió ir a reunir a los demás aliados mientras ella avisaba a los mugiwara y demás tripulación

Horas mas tarde los barcos fueron atracados a una buena distancia de marineford, el plan estaba saliendo tal y como la navegante había previsto, una vez los marines estuvieron alertados de los barcos pirata que se encontraban fuera de la estructura los piratas comenzaron el ataque, el barco de los umi no akuma junto con el sunny se habían quedado en medio de la flota, dejando en primera fila a los barcos de la flota mugiwara, el submarino de los piratas heat se había sumergido y llegado mas cerca de marineford, los piratas y marines de bajo rango ya se encontraban peleando con todo lo que tenían unos contra otros, Nami sonrio internamente al ver su plan ir viento en popa, miro a Tashigi y esta asintió, a punto de saltar del barco para ir a colarse en marineford y rescatar a Smoker, cuando…

-¡peligro!-

Los umi no akuma y mugiwaras quedaron estaticos al escuchar la voz de Law por el den den mushi de Nami, ¿peligro? ¿a que se refería?

-Law¡ que sucede¡?- Nami estaba alterada, no se suponía que pasara una advertencia asi en mendio de un plan tan complicado como ese

-¡los marines saben algo¡ descubrieron la infiltración del submarino y lo están atacando¡

-los marines saben algo¡? Pero era totalmente secreto¡- Luffy cerro los puños con fuerza al escuchar la declaración de Law

-hay un traidor¡- la comunicación se corto una vez que el cirujano solto esas palabras

-¡law¡…¡LAW, RESPONDE¡- Hanasho sostenía el den den mushi gritando a todo pulmon en espera de una respuesta, no sabían que había sido del cirujano y su tripulación, no podían perder¡ debían escapar y regresar a los barcos lo antes posible

Nami quedo estatica en su sitio mientras los aliados y piratas aun en los barcos daban avisos de retirada, y los mugiwara intentaban detenerlos de dar marcha atrás.

Un traidor?, pero quien? No podía ser nadie de los mugiwara, confiaba ciegamente en ellos, y solo Barto, Leo, Cavedenshi y Tashigi habían escuchado el plan aparte de ellos, no podía ser ninguno

Los mugiwaras habían podido convencer a la mayoría que siguieran peleando, incluso Zoro, Sanji, Ussop y Chopper habían ido a pelear, Luffy intentaba hacer reaccionar a Nami y Robin daba instrucciones a los nakamas de Nami para la pelea, una vez todo se resolvió en cuanto a organización decidieron seguir el plan con algunas modificaciones, Nami había dado ordenes a los aliados de seguir el plan al pie de la letra y no retroceder hasta que se les informara

-aun sin saber quien es el traidor?- pregunto Tashigi una vez estaban listos para partir los pocos que quedaban

-no hay opción, ya estamos aquí- volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con los que quedaban en el barco, Hanasho, Vivi, Senket, Angel, Luffy, Robin, Tashigi, Brook y ella, no eran tantos pero seguramente podrían terminar el plan en cuestión de horas, tomo aire mientras se preparaban para ir a la pelea, cuando lo sintió

Una punzada en la espalda que dio paso a una ola de dolor insoportable. Le habían disparado.

Creyo que la bala saldría pero se equivoco, era una heria dastante profunda que la derribo en cuestión de segundos.

Todos los presentes pasaron sus vistas preocupadas hacia atrás de ellos, seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre dos personas, la primera con una pistola en mano y la segunda con la vista fija en el blanco derribado

Nami sentía que la bala había dado en algún punto vital de ella, ya que el dolor cada vez se volvia mas agudo y ahora le costaba respirar, volteos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y diviso la mirada asustada de Vivi, quien mantenía en sus manos la pistola con la que la había herido

-Nami…yo lo..- y ahí perdió la conciencia

 **Continuara….**

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaaan**

 **:v hanasho sempai¡ ahí tan tus spoilers¡ lol**

 **Ja ne**

 **Review?**

 **Dorobo no sagishi**


End file.
